Brynn Vision: The SK Reality Show
by Carico Diethel
Summary: DUUUDE... Ummm... I wrote this verry wrong time ago. Mary-Sue self-insert DEAD AHEAD folks... Don't read it, for the love of all that is good in this world. Brynn yours truly goes around like an ass and interviews people, or whatev. Wrote it in MS...
1. Brynn vs Ren: The Interview

I don't Shaman King, and I don't plan to. Takei Hiroyuki is the big man behind it all... I'm just giving the interviews...

**BRYNN vs. TAO REN: The Interview**

Brynn: Hello everyone! Welcome to the premier of Brynn Vision! Please sit back and enjoy the show, because today we have a special interview with the great Tao Ren! clap Let's give him a round of applause! clap-clap-clap

Ren: (no where to be seen)

Brynn: Oh, What's this? I think Rennie-boo seems a little shy! Let's give him another round of applause! clap-clap

Ren: (Still no where to be seen)

Brynn: BOUNCERS! GO FIND REN AND TELL HIM TO GET HIS SILLY BUM ON STAGE!

Manta: (The bouncer) I'm on it! (5 minutes later, Manta draggs Ren by his feet onto stage)

Ren: (He's in a big, frilly purple dress) NOOOO!

Brynn: ... I'm speechless ladies and gentlemen... Ren...the Great TAO REN is wearing a dress! (KYAA!)

Ren: Well it's NOT my fault that there were FANGIRLS huddled around the dressing room! I was getting ready when they hit! It all happened so fast! I SWEAR!

Brynn: Likely story...now let's get to the interview...

Ren: ...sure...whatever... but can I at least get out of the dress?

Brynn: No...

Ren: WHY?

Brynn: Cuz' I said so...

Ren: Well see if I cooperate now...

Brynn: If you want to get out alive...

Ren: What do you mean by that?

Brynn: I don't think those fangirls left... I COULD call them on stage you know... And since you're not wearing your pants...(He thus has no kwan-dao to defend himself)

Ren: ...crap... (pouty face-crosses his arms)

Brynn: Right... Now like I said earlier... on with the interview...First question... how do you spell you name?

Ren: What kind of question is that?

Brynn: brings out notepad Well, it seems that was a requested question from a miss... Kitty  
(HA! You KNEW I'd use that!--inside joke...don't hate me Kitty)

Ren: ...Well, that's odd...

Brynn: I know...don't answer it click (TAO REN shows up on overhead)

Ren: Wow... spiffy...

Brynn: I know...

Ren: ...next question?

Brynn: Oh! Right! Next Question: What's with the number 33?

Ren: (shrugs) I dunno...

Brynn: ...you...don't know? THEN WHY DO YOU USE IT SO MUCH?

Ren: (Wow... pushie) Cuz' I can... I guess...

Brynn: ...right... Can I run a list?

Ren: Huh?

Brynn: Well, we want to know what you have 33 of... And we'd be confused if you ran them off... so I will...33 Kwan Daos?

Ren: Yes...

Brynn: 33 stuffed tigers?

Ren: Yes... (And I love every one of them! )

Brynn: 33 fangirls?

Ren: No... as much as I DON'T want to say, I have ...thousands... (sweat-drop)

Brynn: (reads notepad-laughs)...33 IQ points?

Ren: WHAT WAS THAT! I OBJECT TO THAT QUESTION!

Brynn: Well you better answer it... it's a request question...

Ren: By who!

Brynn: (flips through notepad) By a Mister ...Usui Horohoro.

Ren: ...Him... HOROHORO, PREPARE TO DIE! (Finds Horohoro in the audience and bonks him on the head)

Horohoro: KYAAA! It's was just a JOKE! A JOKE! runs in circles

Ren: Picks up his chair They're only jokes if they're FUNNY!

Brynn: ... I thought it was funny...

Ren: THEN YOU'LL DIE TOO! (throws the chair at Brynn)

Brynn: AAAAHH!

Ren: ROAR

Brynn: Well, that's all for this interview folks! I'll see you all later!


	2. Brynn vs Silva vs Kalim: The Interview

Shaman King (C) Takei Hiroyuki, DDR (C) some really smart guys that like to dance,

I'm Blue(is that's the name of the song)(C)98(I think)

Please don't sue me! I don't own any of this stuff!(points up) (except the interview).

**Brynn vs. Silva and Kalim: The Interview**

Brynn: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our second episode of Brynn Vision! Today, I'll be giving the one and only Silva an interview!

The very small Crowd: Clap...clap... ...clap?

Silva: Hello! (sits down)

Brynn: Morning Silva, how do you do?

Silva: I'm dandy, how about you?

Brynn: Not bad...would you like me to get to the first question?

Silva: Sure...hit me.

Manta: (Also the waiter) Here you are sir. (handa him a bottle of booze)

Silva: I didn't mean it that way, but thanks...

Brynn: First Question: Who's your best friend?

Silva: Well... that would be Kalim. We do everything together! We eat lunch together, we watch TV, we drink together...(and on and on...) We paly DDR(Dance Dance Revolution)...

Brynn: Oh, you like DDR?

Silva: Why yes, the patch LOVES DDR, it's been a tribal cutiom for centuries to pass...

Brynn: Um...Centuries?

Siva: Yes. For hundreds of years, we have enjoyed dancing and frolicking to the sweet music of Captain Jack

(hiccup)

Brynn: ...Wait...are you drunk?

Silva: I likie da buzz...

Brynn: ...OH MY GOSH!

Kalim: (walks on stage)Silva's one of those easily-tipsied people, so do you mind if I take over for him?

Brynn: Sure... but let's keep him here to see what stupid stuff he'll do when he's drunk...

Kalim: (laughs)

Brynn: Anyways...I was just asking him about DDR. I hear you play it too?

Kalim: Yes. I play it all the time (laughs) We were even considering a DDR compeition to consider the Shaman King ever since how came and messed up the Shaman Fight...

Brynn: ...And why woyuld that be?

Silva: Weesa LIKIES da LADIES!

Brynn: O...kay... would it be alright if we play a clip of you two playing DDR?

Kalim: N-

Silva: (Stands up and dances) Aye-aye-aye. I'm YA Libble ButterFLY!

Brynn: Geez... he is REALLY drunk!

Kalim: I'm afraid so...

Brynn: So...about the clip...

Kalim: N-

Silva: YESSH! It's a TIMA da Play DDR!

Brynn: I'll take that as a yes...so (clicks the remote, plays the clip)

Kalim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brynn: Well ladies and gentlemen...that's all for today. Thank you for spending your time with us. Good bye and see you later!

Silva: (Still dancing) GWEEN Black and ...BLUE DABOO DI DA BOO DIE-YA DABOO DII DABOO DIE...!

Brynn: (stares)Well...we do need a dancer for the show...that would be nice...


	3. Brynn vs Hao vs Yoh: The Interview

Thanky ou everyone who has given me such nice reviews! Some people wanted some longer stuff...and someone else wanted Hao or Horohoro to be in the next interview...so I kinda' did the brother thing and put Yoh and Hao in one interview... Rember, I don't own Shaman King...or DDR...Hiroyuki Takei owns Shaman King and some really smart guys who like to dance came up with DDR...

** Brynn vs. Hao vs. Yoh: The Interview **

Brynn: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our latest episode of Brynn Vision! Today, we have a very special interview with the Asakura brothers!

Hao: Darnit Yoh! Give me back my Gameboy! (Chases Yoh around the stage)

Yoh: It's just a Gameboy pocket! Just go get a GBA or something!

Hao: I COULD IF YOU DIDN'T SPEND ALL OF MY MONEY ON YOUR STUPID SOAP OPERA DVD'S!

Yoh: Well, it's not MY fault if they took it off the air!

Hao: Give me my GAMEBOY! I wsa playing POKEMON DARNIT! (trips on Manta) OOF!

Yoh: HAHa! (trips and falls onto Silva's DDR board)

Silva: (The dancer-doesn't notice Yoh) Aye-Aye-Aye! I'm your little butterfly!

Yoh: Oww...oww...oww...oww...(he's being danced on, if you didn't catch that)

Hao: (Sits in chair) SILVA! DANCE FOR ME! BWAHAHA!

Silva: Green black and blue make the colors in the sky!

Brynn: Sliva...Silva STOP!

Siva: What is it? Now I'm losing...great...

Yoh: Well hello to you too Silva...

Siva: Whoops...sorry.(jumps off)

Yoh: Owwie...(drags himself into chair next to Hao's)

Hao: Haha! That's what you GET!

Yoh: Oh well...he crushed your Gameboy. (now all confident and good as new after his perhaps perfect comeback) That's what YOU get for laughing!

Hao: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... ... ... ... ...(big long silence)... ... ...let's burn it..

Yoh: YAY! (pulls out lighter, only to be outdone by the awe of Hao's new flame-gun)

Brynn: Um...can you two save that for after the show? We still have an interview to do...

Yoh + Hao: (huddled around the Gameboy-lighters ready) ...No burnie?

Brynn: Not yet...and, if you two wait like good little boys, I'll bring a deck of Anna's nudey-by playing cards to burn too!

Hao: SWEET!

Yoh: (eyes water up-all emotional now)NUDEY-BOY CARDS? Anna...is there something your not telling me?

Anna: Brynn! Just WHAT are you doing snooping through my stuff?

Brynn: ...so there ARE nudey-boy cards? Wow... I was just GUESSING you had some...

Hao: This is getting good!

Anna: Prepare to die Brynn! HIYAAAA! (goes in for a slap)

Manta: Okay,break it up. BREAK IT UP! Anna, I'm sorry, but you are NOT allowed to KILL the host.

Anna: Fine then...be that way. Well then if I can't kill you...Then after this interview...YOU ARE OFFICIALLY KICKED OUT of my house!(pulls out a big box of Brynn's stuff and pushes it out of the door)...And I'll just kidnap your bouncer!

Brynn: WHAT!

Manta: NOOOOOOOOO!

Anna: (scoops up Manta and carries him off into the sunset...literally)

(OUTSIDE)

Anna: Geez, I HATE this exit...the sun's right in your eyes as you walk out...

Manta:(managed to smuggle Brynn's CD player and Sunglasses from the box) Oh baby wait and see tama ni wa itasa mo ii yo ne...

Brynn: Okay...that sucks...well, until I can get a new bouncer...YOU(points to Choclove from the audience) YOU'RE THE NEW BOUNCER!

Chocolove:...But...I don't want to be a BOUNCER...

Brynn: Then...what do you want to be?

Chocolove: I want to be the SHOW COMEDIAN! I can tell jokes and stuff...and it'll be great!

Brynn: So...MY SHOW'S NOT FUNNY ENOUGH FOR YOU? (cries)

Yoh: Awwwe...It's okay brynn...we love your show. (Hugs Brynn)

Hao: Yeah...and we'd love it even more if we can get on with the interview...

Brynn: Oh! The interview! Right...First Question: Yoh, what's your favorite anime and who's the best character in it?

Hao:HOW COME HE GET'S THE FIRST QUESTION? (all emotional now)

Brynn: Because...he's on the list first...so he gets to answer first...Anyways, Yoh... ... ...Yoh?

Yoh: (lullaby music) Snore...Snore...

Brynn: ...Oh my...gosh. He's...sleeping...

Brynn: Hao...I guess you get all of the questions until he wakes up...

Hao: Sweet!

Brynn: Anyhoo, do you remember the question?

Hao: Yes I do...MY favorite Anime... ... ...SHAMAN KING!

Hiroyuki Takei: (a member in the audience) Yess!

Hao: And... I"M the best chracter! ...Cuz' I'm shmexy!

Brynn: ...Right...Anyhoo, I heard you like Pokemon?

Hao: Whay yes...Yes I do.. I LOVE FLAREON!

Brynn: Well, that answers the next question...Anyhoo...

Hao:(huddled around Gameboy again- lighter ready...again) Heh-heh...BURNING IS THE WORLD! (lights- the gameboy, fire spreads)

Brynn: Well I guess that's all folks, but now I have to get out of here!

Hao: BURN! BURN! BURN!

Brynn: Silva COME ON! DDR MAX IS NOT WORTH YOUR LIFE!

Silva: I can't stop nowe though!

Brynn: WHY NOT!

Silva: THERE"S NO PAUSE BUTTON!

Brynn: (GEEZ) So what? I've got DDR Extreme in the box with my stuff outside...

Silva: NOOOO! The US home version SUCKS! There's no I Do! I do! I do! or ANYTHING!

Brynn: Internet...Japanese Import...NOW COME ON!

Silva: Okay...GOTCHA! (hops off and carries Yoh out of the building)

(OUTSIDE)

Manta: Wow...cool...Hao burnt up Anna's living room...You know she's gonna kill you right?

Brynn: Yeah, I know...but Hao's the idiot, so If I'm lucky she'll kill him and not me...Hey, how'd you get out of Anna's clutches?

Manta: We walked past a male-strip bar...there was no stopping her...

Brynn: (going through her box) Manta...

Manta: Yes...?

Brynn: WHERE THE HECK IS MY CD PLAYER!


	4. Brynn vs Horohoro: The Interview

Once again, thank you all for reviewing my interviews, and thank you for giving me suggestions. I also thank Takei Hiroyuki for coming up with such great characters in Shaman King. Thank you to the really energetic nerds who came up with DDR too! Anyhoo, to the interview!

**Brynn vs. Horohoro: The Interview **

Brynn: Welcome ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for attending our latest episode of Brynn Vision: The SK Reality Show! Today we are interviewing-

Ren: What the HECK are you doing on my lawn! AND WHO ARE ALL THESE WIERD PEOPLE?

Crowd: (a bunch of people crammed on a few lawnchairs)...Clap...clap...

Brynn: Well Ren, Anna kicked me out of her place and Hao burnt her living room to bits so now I can't even sneak in to give my show when she's out(too messy)... I'm studio-less...

Ren: You know...I still hate you because of my interview...

Brynn: I know...I know...I'll make up for it later...but for now I'm just going to give Horohoro a quick interview and I'll be gone...

Ren: Wait...Horohoro? There is NO WAY that moron is coming on MY LAWN!

Horohoro: Hey everyone!

Ren: Crap...

Horohoro: Sorry I was do late. My snowboard ran out of gas.

Brynn: Your snowboard...runs on...gas?

Horohoro: Well duh! Don't they all?

Brynn: Umm...no...They don't...

Horohoro: Oh, you must be thinking of skis.

Brynn: Skis? Even if I was talking about skis...how would you get gas for a snowboard?

Horohoro: Take it to a gas station.

Brynn: Horohoro...there's no tank. How do you fill it up with gas...if there's no tank?

Horohoro: You don't.

Brynn: You don't?

Horohoro: You pour gas ON TOP of it...it's super slidey that way...and it's shiny(...shiny...) Only an IDIOT would try to FILL it up!

Ren: And only an idiot would think a snowboard NEEDED gas in the FIRST PLACE.

Horohoro:WHAT WAS THAT! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!

Ren: No...I want you the heck off of my lawn. You, Brynn, those really wierd people on my lawnchairs, and that wierdo who's playing DDR on my lawn.( He keeps playing the same stupid song OVER and OVER)...Speaking of which...WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING PLAYING DDR AN MY LAWN!

Brynn: Well, as surprising as it is...the only thing that Hao's fire didn't touch was my DDR stuff(I snuck in when Anna was sleeping)...and I just had to bring it with me or my show wouldn't be the same(niether would Silva...he'd just go nuts)

Silva: Aye-aye-aye! I'm your little butterfly!

Ren: JUST...GET...OFF!

Brynn: Brynn: Fine, fine...I'll go...Where's Horohoro?

Horohoro: (eating flowers on Rens lawn) YUMM! These taste GREAT! What are these? They're Way better than the flowers at home! (He grew up North right?...There wouldn't be many flowers there...)

Ren: THOSE ARE MY TULIPS! Get the HECK out of my Tulip Garden! Do you know how hard I've worked on that!

Horohoro: Wait...your...TULIP GARDEN?

Ren: Well DUH! Who else could win SEVERAL INTERNATIONAL tulip garden competitions! (opens up a curtain from inside to reveal a room full-to-the-brim of gardening-contest (first place) trophies.)

Brynn: Wow...I'm impressed...

Horohoro: (didn't listen-still eating the vegetarian special) Wow! I can eat this all day!

Ren: That's it. DIEEE! (pulls out kwan dao-starts chasing Horohoro)

Brynn: Well that's all folks...I've gotta' go find me a new studio!

Ren: ROARRR!

On the next episode of Brynn Vision: The SK Reality Show:

Brynn's search for a new studio... will she somehow manage to find a place of her own, or will she once again be the really quirky roommate of some little shaman?

Please give me ideas in the reviews...


	5. Brynn vs Ryu vs Lyserg: THE HPR

I'm am SO sorry that I've taken so long...I've just been busy. I made this one extra long for you too!

Anyhoo, Takei Hiroyuki came up with Shaman King, and I'm just here to give the interviews.. I really hope you enjoy them..

Soapy the Bum(The Cop and the Anthem) was written by O. Henry

I'm a big fan of Ryu, so anything I put about him in hear isn't intended to be Ryu-bashing... Enjoy.

**Brynn vs. Ryu vs. Lyserg: The Happy Place Race**

Brynn: Hello everyone! Welcome to another addition to-

Some Cop: STOP STALLING THe SIDEWALK YA' BUMS!

Hao: (only God knows why, but he wound up to be the new camera man) That's RESIDENTIALLY CHALLENGED to you, Mister! (Throws a shoe at the cop)

Some Cop: You come back here!

Manta: HAO! Why'd you do that! (Who throws a SHOE!)

Hao: My English teacher said that "Bum" isn't a correct term anymore...it's "residentially challenged". (He does that funny looking quotation thing with his fingers that looks like "bunny bunny foo foo")

Brynn: Everyone listens to her...she's got eyes of a killer...

Hao: ...No kidding.(When did I ever care about that kind of stuff?)

(Hao, Manta, and Brynn walk past one of those spiffy TV stores on the side walk that give you the news...Silva's at a DDR competition so he can win some money to help Brynn get a new stage-set.)

(news)

TV Reporter 1: Welcome back to Channel "2 1/2" Action News. I'm Zang Ching (however you spell it), here with Peyote...who's taking over because I can't read English for garbage...(let alone on the funny camera screens)

Peyote: Ahem... traitor. We've just received a news update on the Strip bar invasion, led by a miss... Kyouyama Anna... Here at the scene, we have...Nichrom!

(At the Scene)Nichrom: Thanks Peyote. I'm Nichrom reporting Live here at the entrance of Opacho's Strip Bar With No Name...that's the actual name...

Opacho: I-it...all happened so FAST! I was just going over things I do everyday...and then...SHE struck! HAO-SAMAAAAAAAAA! HELP MEEE!

Nichrom: Opacho...Aren't you a minor? What are you doing with a strip bar?

Opacho: Anna's a minor...Besides, it makes good money...HAO-SAMAAAA!

(reality)

Hao: ...Poor Opacho... I'll go pick it up later.

Manta: He owns a STRIP BAR?

Hao: What...? It makes good money. (eating a Granola Bar)

Brynn: ...Who are you? (looks up to find a very tall guy with funny hair sanding next to her)

Ryu: I am... LONELY!(weep) I'm looking for the one my heart belongs to, yet no one can return my freaky male hormones. As a guy, you should know how I feel...

(Inuyasha Interruption) Miroku: I know how you FEEL, man!

Brynn: Wait...Did you just call me a guy? I"M A GIRL! (ROAR)

Ryu: ...Really? Wow...I couldn't tell... That's scary...

Brynn: (Excuse me for being FLAT!)You're the one who's SCARY! I thought Elvis' ghost was about to eat my brains out like in some horror flick! Seriously! Get a haircut!

Ryu: WHAT WAS THAT?

(Brynn and Ryu continue to bicker, until their eyes are moved to a cute, little, green-haired boy, that happens to be singing The Witch Doctor(DDR MAX2) out loud.)

Brynn: ...He's...ADORABLE!

Hao, Manta: ...EH?

Ryu: His name is -

Brynn: I've got it! Let's live with him!

Ryu: WHAT?

Brynn: Let's have a race! The first person to become his roommate...WINS!

Hao: You're sure homeless, Ryu...I don't see what's holding you out...

Ryu: (Blushing like a mad-man)Eh-heh...sure.(deep inner thoughts: OH YEAH!)

Manta: (narrating) And so the Happy Place Race began... Whoever won the title of "Lyserg's Roommate" I guess...won the title of "Lyserg's Roommate"...I'm losing my writing touch here...There really is no prize, but we do get to live in a house...It's better than what we had to deal with before.

(Flashback)

Hao: Move over, Brynn.

Brynn: No...

Hao: Why not!

Brynn: I don't want to fall out..

(zooms out to reveal that they have been in a tree-box...Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh lives in one right next tree...He wouldn't shut the heck up about his cards...so they crammed into the other tree)

Manta: HELP ME! (He ended up in a bird nest, surrounded by hungry, hungry, birds that are just staring at him like in the Alfred Hitchcock movie)

(Present)

(After stalking him home, Hao, Brynn, and Manta hid behind a bush on Lyserg's lawn)

Hao: (Recording)

Brynn: (Slowly sneaks over to Lyserg's door)

Manta: Why are you sneaking? It's noon.

Brynn: Because...if I just stand there, that really mean cop from before might see me and take me in for loitering...Didn't the teacher tell you that O. Henry story in English class?

Manta: Soapy the Bum?

Hao: RESIDENTIALLY CHALLENGED! (throws his other shoe at Manta)

Brynn: You just lost another shoe...

Hao: DARNIT!

Brynn: (knocks on the door)

Lyserg: (Answers) Hello?

Brynn: Hi.

Manta: Hey, Lyserg!

Lyserg: Oh, hi Manta! How have you been?

Manta: ...I'm alright.

Hao: HI BUDDY! (shoots up from behind the bush, arms open ready for a hug he'd probably never get)

Lyserg: ...And what are YOU doing here? (glare)

Hao: Crap...(Lucky him, he stole Yoh's headphones from the time he burned down Anna's living room...Yoh's been depressed ever since.)

Lyserg: Make this quick...

Hao: Uhh... Yoh wanted to say hi!

Lyserg: And where is he?

Hao: Uhh...just a minute! (ducks back into the bush, slips the headphones on, and sprouts bak up) HI BUDDY!(arms open...Hao really wants a hug)

Lyserg: YOH! (huggie huggie)

(during the hugginess)

Hao: (slips off headphones)

Lyserg: Hao...(glare)

Hao: (slips headphones back on again)

Lyserg: YOH! (smilie smilie)

(Hao does this about five more times...with the exact same reaction every time)

Manta: Will you cut that out!

Hao: What? It's so much FUN, though!

Brynn: ...We need to get somewhere here.

Lyserg: (looks over at Brynn)...You're that Brynn girl, aren't you?

Brynn: Yeah...

Lyserg: ... ... ... I LOVE YOUR SHOW!(hug)

Brynn: Yay...(at least someone does...)

Lyserg: AND REN **HATES** YOU! (smilie smilie)--(I don't know how he got to say that so calmly)

Brynn: ...I thought so.

Manta: (narrating) And somehow over time, tea, Halo 2 (co-op mode), and secretly spiking Lyserg's drinks the whole way through, Brynn, Hao(pretending to be Yoh), and I got Lyserg to sign a few papers. We moved in that night. (He acutally live on the bottom floor of an apartment).

(off on some hill somewhere)

Ryu: (sitting by a tree, moping) Alas, I have FAILED! (mope-mope)

(a car with a teenaged couple drives up)

(in the car)

Boy: Ah, I love you!

Girl: Ah, I love you too!

(smoochie smoochie...car-shaking)

Ryu: WAAAHHHH! (tearie-eyed)

Girl and Boy: HOLY CRAP! It's ELVIS' GHOST!


	6. Brynn vs Everyone: The good and bad news

Brynn vs. Everybody: Brynn vs. the Good and Bad News

Brynn: Good afternoon, everyone! And welcome to another-

Hao: -Addition to Brynn Vision! It's a one-hour special today folks!

Lyserg: Don't interrupt Yoh, it's very rude...

Yoh: But, Lyserg...I'm-

Lyserg: Shut up Hao!

Hao: (still with Yoh's headphones) Yeah, Shh!

Yoh: Hey!

Manta: That's worked for THIS long? Wow...

Brynn: (He's got a point...Wow.)...Anyhoo, today we're going to have...a Super-Shaman Chug-Fest!

(The audience, crammed on Lyserg's couch, stare)

Ren: WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING HERE!

(Ren, Chocolove, Horohoro, Faust, Jun, and Tamao are dragged out of Lyserg's closet)

Horohoro: Why'd you cram us in a closet anyway? It was full of old laundry!

Chocolove: Because... It's dirty. (snicker)

Everyone else: (Stare)

Hao: Lyserg... Is there something you're not telling us?

Lyserg: ...NO!

Hao: It took you a while to reply to that... pervert.

Lyserg: AM NOT!

Hao: You're a creepy ol' PERV!

Brynn: ...Wait...(speaking of crepy ol' pervs)Where's Elvis? Manta, weren't you able to find Ryu?

Manta: Nope...

Hao: I bet he's helping Anna in her strip-bar domination...

(Channel 2 1/2 news)

Zang Ching: Welcome back to Channel 2/12 news. I'm Zang Ching, and Peyote's here too with all of the boring stuff.

Peyote: Why don't you do the boring stuff?

Zang Ching: Because I said YOU WILL!

Peyote: You're getting paid more than I do and you never do ANYTHING!

Zang Ching: That's just because I rock and you don't...

Peyote: You monster!

Zang Ching: ...Where's my coffee?

Peyote: You're IMPOSSIBLE...(long silence) Nichrom's back on the scene...(mumbles some very mean things under his breath)

Nichrome: Hello everyone, I'm Nichrom Something-something, here today to keep you updated on Kyouyama Anna's take-over of Opacho's Trip Bar With No Name. Wait...Holy Crap! ...Elvis? ELVIS is alive. HE is! He has just come up to the entrance of the strip bar. For some reason he's crying-and is- Wow! ELVIS is running INTO the strip bar! Anna is throwing poles at him...but she's missing!

(Lyserg's House)

Opacho(on Lyserg's couch in the crowd) Yaay!

(news)

Nichrom: Everyone, this is AMAZING! ELVIS(and his posse) and Anna have just now officially joined FORCES! Who KNEW Elvis Presley would be into this smut!

Ryu: (screams from the roof) LYSSERRRRRRRRG (Lyserg)!

Nichrom: And back to you, Ching.

(Lyserg's house)

Lyserg: (turns off TV with remote) ...I'm never watching TV again...

Hao: (Laughing madly)

Brynn: So... If you won't watch TV...(sniffle) You won't want to watch my show! (tearie-eyed)

Lyserg: Bry-

Brynn: (starts crying)WAH!

Yoh: It's okay Brynn... I'll still

Hao: (sitting on the audience couch)...And we thought LYSERG was the emotional one... I'm confused...

Lyserg: Hey!

Hao: It's wierd Y'know? Lyserg ACTS like such a woman, it's a shame he can't treat them well...

Lyserg: Now who's saying that behind my back?

Hao: ...Hao! (points at Yoh)

Yoh: But I-

Lyserg: (looks at Yoh) Hao... Out!

Yoh: (he's crying now) Wha? Whaddid I DOO?(runs out flailing his arms around sobbing)

Hao: Hey... That worked out rather nicely...

Brynn: ...That was mean...

Hao: But still...

Brynn: Yeah... it did... But you should go apologize anyway...

Hao: No...

Brynn: Okay...

:And now, for the first time in the history of Brynn Vision... The crummy commercial break.:


	7. Brynn vs Everyone: Evil Laughter

Brynn vs. Everybody: Brynn vs. the chug fest

Manta: Stupid commercial breaks... Always bugging people about their body.

Hao: You should pay attention to those "size enhancement" ones, Manta!

(long silence)

Brynn: You DO know what they mean by... "enhancements"... right?

Hao: Makes him TALLER! (big, kiddie smile with the buck-teeth that we hope we never see from Hao again...)

Brynn: ...Nevermind. ...Hey we're back!

Manta: We've been back for about five minutes...

Brynn: Oh...

Lyserg: (sleeping)

Brynn: (mumbling) First he disses my show, then he takes a nap... (pulls out sharpie marker) (doodles big, round glasses around eyes, a handlebar moustache, and a soul patch on Lyserg's face.)... (long silence fills the room) ...Ha... Ha ha ha!

Hao: ...Brynn... You're not doing the evil maniac laugh right...

Brynn: And how would you know I'm not?

Hao: Because... I'm evil... (lights Chocolove's hair on fire)(laughs like a maniac)

Chocolove: AAHH! (runs around!)

Ren: (maniac laugh)

Hao: See? He can do it too. That means he's evil...

Ren: Hold up. Just because I laugh like that THAT DOES NOT MEAN I'm evil!

Chocolove: (still running in circles)

Hao: Yes it does... It means your VERY evil...

Manta: ...Can we get back to the show?

Brynn: Pours water on Chocolove's head to take out the fire...)

Hao: (pours water on Lyserg's head for the fun of it)

Lyserg: (wakes up) AHH! What was that for!

Hao: Awwe... Whad a widdle SWEEPY HEAD!

Lyserg: You poured water on me to tell me that?

Hao: Noo... I woke you up to prove Ren was evil...

Lyserg: What?

Hao: I'm gonna' do a bunc hof evil stuff, and whoever laughs the most "Evil-ish", wins!

Brynn: I'm in... What's the prize?

Hao: ...Cheez-its.

(everyone looks up)

Manta: Cheez-its? What kind of prize is that?

Hao: Cheez-its is evil-people food... Only the most EVIL people get to eat them...

Manta: Attention-Because we are too see-saw-like as far as what we do is concerned... screw the chugging contest for now... It is now an Evil-laughing contest.

Brynn: YAY!

Hao: Okay. We have about oh, let me say...(finger counts)... Nine-

Manta: Not playing.

Hao: Eight contestants. Eh-Works for me. Okay, the rules... We lock all but one contestant in the closet at a time. We do something evil, and let's see how the contestant laughs...

Lyserg: Why do we have to be locked in my closet.

Hao: Simple. Instead of screams of laughter, there will be screams of fear...

(By the way, Faust, Jun, Horohoro and Tamao are sleeping on the couch.)

Chocolove: Why screams of fear. They'll be laughing when I'm in the closet with them...

Hao: No they won't... One: There's you... Two: There's the underground tunnel from the closet to Opacho's Strip Bar With No Name...

Manta: Are you sereous? We're in an apartment complex...

Hao: It's gotta' be it!

Ren: And why would we be scared of that?

Hao: You will be in Evil Anna's range... (opens closet, Evil lion-like roars can be heard from the closet floor)

Brynn: How come no one noticed that before... Lyserg, what do you think? You've been living here...

Lyserg: ...(shrugs)

Ren: Wow, I just thought it was Horohoro's stomache...

Hao: (shoves everyone except for Horohoro in closet..) Okay, first contestant, HOROHORO!

Crowd: ... Yay...

Hao: An because MANTA didn't want to play...

Manta: No...NOO... Don't even think about it!

Hao: Too little, too late. (lights Manta's hair on fire...)

Horohoro: NO! Don't hurt it!

(long silence)

Manta: "IT"!

(the sleepers in the closet just woke up)

Hao: Oh well...(drops ice pack on Manta's head, and makes the fire steam off) Looks like Horohoro's a goodie-goodie. (shoves him back in the closet) Next is... Chocolove! (drags him out of the closet)

Chocolove: Ooh! Not so rough! (giggle)

Hao: ...I'm not EVEN gonna' ask. (lights Manta's hair on fire.)

And so the contest went on, Manta's hair is just about gone, and the results are in

Hao: Now for the winning three... Third place, is FAUST VIII...!

Faust: THIRD!

Hao: Yes, third. You might have gotten' second, but there's the whole nutsie-cookoo thing...

Faust: Nutsie Cookoo thing! (pulls out handy-dandy scalple)

Hao: (points to scaple) That nutsie cookoo thing...

Ren: This is making no sense...

Hao: Speaking of no sense... Lyserg came in second...

Lyserg: You're kidding me, right?

Hao: Yes... You laugh like a flippin' Disney character... Like Bambi.

Lyserg: Hey! (Does he even laugh in that movie? Don't remember...)

Hao: Jun took second.

Ren: WHAT! Why didn't I-

Jun: I TAUGHT you the laugh, Ren. No wonder as to how I won.

Ren: Hey!

Hao: And first place goes to... The H? It's Tamao!

(Crowd gasps... long silence)

Tamao: Yay!

Everyone else: (baffled, jaw-dropping action)

Chocolove: That was HER?

Brynn: High five! (high fives Tamao)

Manta: (puts on a floofy wig) Well, that 's all for today folks...

Brynn: We'll be seeing you next time!

Horohoro and Chocolove: (looming over the closet pit) (snicker snicker) (pours water down the hole)

Voice in the hole: ROAR!

Horohoro amd Chocolove: AHHHH!

Lyserg: WHO DREW ON MY FACE! (finally found a mirror)


	8. Brynn vs The Clone: Merry Christmas

Brynn vs. The Clone: Merry Christmas

Hao: Morning, everyone, and welcome to our Christmas addition of Brynn Vision: The Shaman King Reality Show!

Manta: Where IS Brynn?

Hao: I...don't know at the moment.

Lyserg: (in his bedroom) EEEK!

Hao: That came from Lyserg's room...Ha ha ha ha!

Manta: At first I though you were worried... (walk into Lyserg's bedroom) Lyserg? You okay in there?

Lyserg: Something grabbed my leg from under the bed! I can't see what it is!

Voice Under the bed: (snicker snicker)

Hao: ... No duh, Sherlock. Your blankie's in the way.

Lyserg: ...SO!

Manta: It's a canopy bed... WHY do you have a canopy bed, Lyserg? It's pink.

Hao: In an apartment, at that.

Lyserg: ... ... ...

Voice Under the Bed: It's cute... and it makes him feel like a Princess.

Manta: That sounds like Brynn... (walks over to the side of the bed)

Hao: (long silence)... BRYNN COME OUT IT'S CHRISTMAS YOU IDIOT!

Brynn: Christmas! (springs out from under the bed cheerfully)

Manta: AH!

Brynn: ... ... ...(smile) (walks out of the room, taking Manta with her)

Hao: (follow follow)(pulls Lyserg along behind him)YAY!

--In the living room--

Hao: (starts shaking up boxes under the little table-top Christmas tree that lived on the rug)

Manta: ...Where di these come form?

Lyserg: I dunno...

Hao: They weren't here five minutes ago...

Brynn: I'm cheap... I couldn't buy anything.

Lyserg+Hao+Manta: Same here...

--five minutes after opening about half of the things they found under the tree--

Hao: Who are these all from anyhoo?

Manta: ...Maybe we should check the tags.

Brynn: What's this? (picks up a really big present for her)

Hao: Lucky broad...

Brynn: (read the tag) ..."To the FLAT one...", Hey, it's from Elvis!

Lyserg: (reads a tag to him) "LYSERRRRRG" ... ... ...

Brynn: (opens the package) THE HECK-? (In the package lies a sleeping body that looks JUST like Lyserg)

Hao: It's a clone!

Lyserg: (looks in the package... long silence) There's something wrong here... This isn't funny...

Hao: It's wearing a santa suit...

Lyserg Clone: (wakes up) (yawns)

Brynn: AWWE! HE'S SO CUTE!

Hao: picks up a post-it note that was on Lyserg Clone) Hey, Brynn... Read this.

Brynn: (reads the post it note) "You can keep the clone, because sooner or later, I'll be getting the real thing"...(long silence)

Manta: Awkward...

Lyserg Clone: ...CHA-CHOO! (springs up all cutesy-like)

Hao+Manta+Lyserg: Madness... It's madness...

Brynn: It's just what I've always wanted!

Lyserg: ...I'm going to make some coffee now...

Hao: ...Ewwe...

Brynn: (starts playing patty-cake with the Lyserg Clone)

Hao: ...Wait. How are we going to tell the difference between Lyserg and the Clone?

Brynn: It's LYSSIE-Clone...

Manta: Great... She named it.

Hao: Still, how are we going to tell the difference?

Manta: ...The clone can keep the Santa suit on.

Lyserg: (comes out of the kitchen in a Santa suit) I'm going caroling with some friends. I'll see you later unless you want to come along...

Hao: ...(bursts into laughter)

Brynn: We'll go.

Lyssie Clone: Cha-choo.

--And so they went caroling, ticking old people off as they kept singing in different languages--

--afterward--

Brynn: I'm sorry we couldn't record all of the caroling... We ran out of camera after recording this:

Yoh+Ren: (knock on door)

Asakura Kiko+Tao Ching: (both come and open the door) What do you want?

(long silence)

Yoh: GRANDMA!

Ren: GRAMPS! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!

Kiko: Crap...(whacks Yoh and Ren with her can, and slams the door shut)

Ren+Yoh: ... ... ...(run off crying)

Hao: (laughing his head off)

--back to the show--

Lyserg: Ouch. That's gotta' hurt.

Brynn: (gives Yoh and Ren bear hugs) I know how you feel guys!

Hao: And so, this was a very Merry Christmas for all of us... I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!

Manta: And Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas.

Lyssie Clone: CHA-CHOO!


	9. Brynn vs Ren: Baby New Year

Hiroyuki Takei completely owns Shaman King, which means I don't and I never will. Those rules stay solid. Enjoy the show.

**Brynn vs. Ren: Baby New Year  
**

Brynn: Hello ladies and gents, to what will be another addition to Brynn Vision!

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Lyserg: (walks into the room)What do you mean "will be"?

Manta: We were looking through the camera this morning, and we found out it's psychic.

Lyserg: The camera's psychic?

Manta: Yeah.

Lyserg: (pokes Hao, whom is sleeping on the couch) Yoh... Yoh!

Hao: (He still hasn't figures it out? ...Weak.) (yawn) Huh?

Lyserg: Yoh... Are camera's psychic?

Hao: (yawn)Oh sure. Most of them are...Don'cha' know?

Lyserg: ...Awkward...

Brynn: So, because the camera is pychic, we found out what we will do for the New Year's special...

Lyserg: You're kidding me.

Manta: No, she's not.

Hao: Shut up... I'm trying to sleep... (falls back to sleep on the couch...)

--What will happen--

Manta: Welcome ladies and gentlemen-

Hao: -And Lyserg-

Lyserg: (Grr.) To another addition-

Brynn: -Of Brynn Vision!

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Brynn: Today is a very special day for two reasons...

Hao: Year 06, BABY!

Manta: And it's Ren's Birthday today!

Chocolove: Wait... That makes him... BABY NEW YEAR!

(long silence)

Brynn: Makes sense...

Lyserg: It's still the 31st... That's all tomorrow.

Hao: It's close enough!

Horohoro: Well... It's about 11:40 PM, so what's the Ren-plan?

Brynn: Simple. I have no idea.

Hao: I say we sneak into his house...

Lyssie Clone: (pretends to tip toe behind Hao)

Hao: ...And when it strokes midnight, we STRIKE!

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Hao: That's exactly it, Lyssie Clone! (pets Lyssie Clone on the head) Such a little wierdo...

Lyssie Clone: (looks up at Hao)?

Faust+Tamao+Yoh: ...(sleeping on the couch)

Lyserg: ...We should get going.

Chocolove: How far away are we from Ren's mansion housie thing-a-ma-bobber?

Lyserg: Umm...It's actually right next door.

Brynn: What?(looks out window) ...That's messed up.

Manta: An apartment complex right next door to a mansion?

Brynn: It looks like there's a tree in the middle... and a mud pit.

Hao: Let's go!

Horohoro: To the mud pit? YAY-

Chocolove: No. To Ren's house, silly!

Horohoro: (tears up a little)...

Brynn: ...Let's go now.

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

(Atop of Ren's Roof)

Brynn: Chocolove... Why are we wearing ninja-suits?

Chocolove: (shrugs) I dunno... Just thought they'd catch the "eye of the tiger"...

(long silence)

Hao: Chocolove.

Chocolove: What?

Hao: Shut up.

Horohoro: That's from Rocky. That's BOXING! Not ninja-stuff!

Brynn: ...Let's get in.

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Brynn: Lyssie Clone, be very very quiet.

Yoh: ...I'm hunting Wabbit!

Lyssie Clone: (nod)Ch-choo.

(Mission Impossible theme starts playing as they sneak into Ren's house and search for Ren's room)

Horohoro: (whisper)Yoh, stop blaring that Mission Impossible stuff on your headphones! It'll wake Ren up before we get there.

Yoh: Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood.

Faust+Tamao: (lugging a big ol' cake around the house)

(Now in Ren's room)

Brynn: Okay. Bring in the cake.

Faust+Tamao: (bring the lit cake around to Ren's side of his huge, snazzy bed)

Chocolove: It's 11:58 PM, guys.

Hao: Let's see if he's got a teddy tiger. (pulls over blankie)

(long silence)

Hao: You're not REN!

Kitty: (lying in he bed)You're not ren EITHER!

Brynn: Kitty?

Kitty: Duckie!

Lyserg: Duckie?

Brynn: What are you doing in Ren's bed?

Kitty: I wanted to wish him a Happy Birthday!

Horohoro: In his bed?

Hao: How dirty...

Kitty: No! It's not like that(entirely)! I just wanted to be the FIRST to wish him a Happy Birthday!

Chocolove: A VERY Happy Birthday...

Kitty: He went to the bathroom, so I hopped into his bed, that way when he comes back and opens his covers, I'll go HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Kitty: OMIGOSH! What's that! It's cute!

Hao: It's Lyssie Clone.

Brynn: I got him for Christmas.

Kitty: From who?

Brynn: From Ryu.

Hao: (evil grin at Lyserg) He says he wants the REAL DEAL!

Lyserg: ...

Hao: Ha ha ha ha!

Yoh: (sleeping while standing) Num-num-num-num...

Brynn: How long has he been in the bathroom?

Kitty: I'll say he's been gone about hmm... Twenty Minutes, I guess.

Horohoro: Dang!

Tamao: Do you think he's alright?

Hao: Ha ha ha!

Faust: Well, it is a pretty big house...

Everyone: (nod)

Manta: Makes sense... He didn't have much of a sense of direction anyway.

Ren: (walks through door) .What the-? What are you doing in my house?

Brynn: Morning, Ren!

Ren: (glare)You...

Kitty: (waves)Happy BIRTHDAY!

Ren: (jumps back) (panic)YOU!

Kitty: Rennie Boo-boo! (glomps Ren)

Hao: Now this is awkward. Ren has a girlfriend.

Lyserg: And you don't.

Hao: Wow... It took you more than EIGHT years to finally come up with a decent comeback...

Lyserg: ...Hush up.

Kitty: (hugging Ren tightly) So how was my little Rennie boo-boo today?1

Ren: (choking from lack of oxygen) I'm... good... Thanks.

Kitty: Wonderful! (let's go of Ren)

Ren: (gasp of air)

Manta: Hey, it's 12:00.

Faust: Darnit. We forgot to do the countdown.

Horohoro: You're making it seem like New Years is a bigger priority than Ren's Birthday.

Tamao: ...Let's eat cake! (smile)

Hao: ...I'm not hungry.

Tamao: (evil glare, pulls out spatula) Really now?

Hao: Yes... I'm not hungry.

Tamao: (slaps him across the face with spatula) Then I'll have to change that. You WILL EAT my cake.

Horohoro: (whispers to Faust) First the evil laugh, now this... Does Tamao have another 'side' to herself?

Chocolove: Actually, she has six. (big, gawky smile)

(long silence)

Hao: Chocolove.

Chocolvoe: What?

Hao: Shut up.

Yoh: (still sleeping)Num-num-num-num...

Ren: Does he always sleep-talk?

Kitty: Guess so...

Ren: Now... Just WHAT are you doing here...

Brynn: Didn't we already go over that?

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Jun: (walks in the door) Ren, I understand the tea-parties, but what's with all of the NOISE!

Brynn: Hey, it's you!

Chocolove: With curlers!.

Manta: Even though her hair's never spiky...

Kitty: Ren wairs a curlor too. It's under his nightcap.

Ren: (pulls his nightcap over his head) Who asked you!

Kitty: Awwe. You didn't hit me on the head this time. You DO love me!(glomps Ren)

Ren: Ahh!

Manta: Hey Brynn. We're almost out of camera..

Brynn: Ah- guess we'll have to cut things short. That's all for this addition folks. See you next time and have a Happy New Year!

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Tamao: (slaps Hao across the face with spatula) So, you still won't eat!

Hao: NEVER! (runs out ofthe room and down the halls)

--What's Happening Now--

Manta: We'll have to get the battery charged ahead of time... Or bring a spare.

Brynn: (pokes Hao awake)Hey... Hey...

Hao: Huh? (For some reason, he's not getting cranky from people waking him up.)

Brynn: Eat the cake... eat it while you still can...

Hao: Wha?

Lyssie Clone: (pops up behind Hao) CH-CHOO!

Hao: OMIGOSH! (falls off of the couch in shock)

Brynn: Well, folks that ends our addition for today.

Manta: We hope to see you again.

Lyserg: (Psychic camers? ...No-no-no... Can't be...) Toodles.

Hao: "Toodles"?

Lyserg: Yes, "toodles"! Do you have a problem with it or something?

Hao: ...(snicker)

Lyserg: Hey!

Lyssie Clone: (pops up behind Hao again) CH-CHOO!

Hao: Don't do that!

Manta: We hope to see you again sometime, ladies and gents.

Brynn: Bye-bye!


	10. Brynn vs X LAWS: Dress up

Well, it's my birthday next week, and Kitty takes so long to reply to her EMails, so heh... A birthday special...

I hope you like it.

Hiroyuki Takei is the owner of Shaman King.

**Brynn vs. X-Laws: Dress-Up**

Brynn: I love this psychic camera mumbo jumbo...

--January 26, Brynn's Birthday--

Hao: Welcome ladies and gents, to another addition to Brynn Vision!

Manta: ...Where is Brynn, anyway. It's January 26.

Hao: What about it?

Manta: It's her birthday.

Hao: You're kidding me.

Manta: You didn't get her a present, did you?

Hao: I didn't... I guess I can get her some socks.

Manta: ...You really are evil.

Hao: WHAT! I thought girls liked clothes.

Manta: I guess... but socks?

Hao: Well, I can get her a jacket then.

Manta: She has the yellow. She won't take it off for her life.

Hao: Oh, that's right. Well... I can always get her a dress...

Manta: (gives Hao a wierd look)

Hao: What!

Lyserg: I already got her a dress. I made her go put it on so she can be all dressed up for her Birthday.

Manta: Brynn's getting dressed up?

Hao: Eww...

Lyserg: She should come out any time now... She fought a little, but I think she'll actually wear it.

Lyssie Clone: (walks out into the living room, wearing the frilly ol' dress Brynn was supposed to wear) CH-CHOO!

Lyserg: Oh...My-

Hao+Manta: (burst into laughter)

Lyserg: ...(walks into Brynn's room) (pulling Lyssie Clone behind him)

Hao: You got that on camera, Manta?

Manta: Of course.

Hao: Let's put it on the Internet.

--Brynn's+Hao+Manta's stuffed, little room(They are roommates after all)--

Lyserg: Brynn. Why is Lyssie Clone in the dress I gave you?

Brynn: Lyssie Clone ran off with the dress when I came in with it.

Lyserg: Yeah, right?

Brynn: You can ask Lyssie Clone.

Lyserg: How can I ASK him? He only says "ch-choo" anyway!

Brynn: Just ask.

Lyserg: Fine... Lyssie Clone. Did you steal Brynn's new dress to wear yourself.

Lyssie Clone: ... ...(nods yes)

Lyserg: ...I see. Did she make you steal the dress from her?

Lyssie Clone: ... ...(nods no)

Lyserg: Are you lying about that?

Lyssie Clone: ... ...

Hao: Well, I guess it reall IS a clone, huh?(pets Lyssie Clone on the head as he walks into the room.)

Lyserg: What! I dont go around stealing dresses!

Hao: Then explain what's in your CLOSET!

Lyserg: (My old X-Laws uniform if you want to start being a jerk.) Shirts and pants!

Hao: Really? (walks into Lyserg's room) Well whaddya know?

Lyserg: (follows) Of course!

Hao: But what's with the pink T-shirt? (pulls out a baby-pink T-shirt form the closet)

(long silence)

Manta: (walks into the room that Brynn's in) Brynn.

Brynn: Hmm? What is it?

Manta: You should wear the dress... Even for Lyserg.

Brynn: Darn... Darn you... (thinks a little) Fine. I'll wear the dress, but only if you can actually get Lyssie Clone to take it off for you.

Lyssie Clone: (get's into defensive boxing position)...

Manta: ...Fine. It's a deal...

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO! (lightly socks Manta)

Manta: Ah! (blocks with Manjien) So, you wanna' fight?

(and after a good hour and a half of Manta vs Lyssie Clone boxing, Lyssie Clone finally gives up the dress)

Lyssie Clone: Ch-choo...(hiding behind Brynn)

Manta: (with a black eye) Here... Now put on the dress... It's your birthday.

Brynn: I didn't think you could do it... But then again I didn't think that you'd-

--flashback--

(Manta vs Lyssie Clone... fighting to the death, I suppose)

Manta: (in Lyssie Clone's headlock) Lyssie Clone... That dress...

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Manta: That dress ...makes you look fat.

Lyssie Clone! Ch-

Manta: REALLY FAT...

Lyssie Clone: Ch-choo?

Manta: Yes, Ch-choo..

Lyssie Clone: (tearie eyed)(takes Manta out of headlock)Ch-CHOO!(runs into the closet)

Brynn: Manta! How could you-

Manta: I didn't think I'd get that reaction out of him...

Lyssie Clone: (throws the dress out of the closet)CH-CHOO!

--present--

Brynn: You know Lyssie Clone's going to try to kill you, now...

Manta: I guess. Maybe I'll buy Lyssie Clone a dress to make him feel better.

Lyserg: (walks back into the room) ...Where's Lyssie Clone?

Manta: In the closet.

Brynn: Manta said the dress made him looks fat, so I'll be wearing it...

Lyserg: Well, that's good, I guess... Just be ready by Two o' Clock.

Brynn: Why Two?

Lyserg: I'll be having some friends come over for a party. It's for you and an old friend of mine that had the same birthday.

Hao: (from the other room)NOOOOOO!

Lyserg: You can invite some friends. A little last minute, but they have a good four hours or so.

Manta: (gets ready to go to the store) ...The X-Laws.

--and now for another commercial break--

--and we're back--

Brynn: Hey, we're back on!

Lyssie Clone: (has a newer, prettier dress)CH-CHOO!

Manta: So. Who did you invite?

Brynn: No one really. They weren't able to make it, anyway.

Manta: I see.

Hao: Such a shame not everyone of the X-Laws will be able to attend either, . Right, Lyserg?

Lyserg: (glares at Hao)...Shut up.

Hao: Even their little Birthday girl, Meene.

Lyserg: (socks Hao) This is to remember her, idiot!

Manta: So, it's just Marco and Jeanne coming?

Lyserg: (calms down a little) Yup. Just Marco and Jeanne.

Manta: So, do you have all of the pasta ready?

Hao: We all very well know when something gets between him and Mamma pasta...(Is that how it's translated?)

Lyserg: The makes a problem... I...have no Mamma pasta.

Manta: Uh oh...

Hao: (laughing)

Lyserg: Speaking of wich, I better go to the store and make some! If I don't

--DING DONG! Door bell rings-

Lyserg: Ahh!

Hao: Good luck to you! Ha ha!

Manta: Remember, they want to kill YOU, Hao...

Hao: You're right!

Brynn: I've got an idea. Dress like a girl.

Hao: They're already here!

Manta: Wow... You're acting all scared...

Hao: Well, think about it! Marco without Mamma pasta...

Manta: I see...

Lyssie Clone: (listening to CD player the whole time)

Hao: Lyssie Clone!

Lyssie Clone: Ch-Choo?

Hao: Do you have any extra dresses stashed anywhere? You tried to run off with Brynn's, so umm... do you have some kinda' stash?

Lyssie Clone: Ch-choo! (runs into closet pulls out a good ten or so dresses)

Manta: Good grief man!

Hao: Um... I'll pick this one. (pulls out a rather skimpy dress)

Manta: Aye aye aye...

Lyssie Clone: (starts braiding Hao's hair into one, big braid)Ch-choo!

Brynn: Okay, Hao. Lesson one of Brynn's last minute lady lessons! You must talk really girly...

Hao: Like Lyserg?

Brynn: ...Well, I won't go that far, but sure...

Hao: Okie dokie!(starts talking like Lyserg)

Manta: That's not half bad...

Lyssie Clone: (starts putting make-up on Hao)

Hao: What are you doing to me!

Brynn: Make up... That LAST thing I'd EVER wear in my good life, but for last minute cross-dressing emergencies...

Hao: I see...

Manta: Wow. He's actually starting to look like a girl...

Lyserg: (walks into the room) Our guests are witing in the living room. Hurry- WHAT THE---

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Hao: Hello there, sir! I am uh...Haoette!

Lyserg: Um... Hello, there... Are you one of Brynn's friends?

Hao: Sure um... I guess. Whatever... I just hopped in through the window...

Lyserg: Well, it's a pleasure to have you here...

Manta+Brynn+Lyssie Clone+Haoette: (walk into the living room)

Lyserg: Jeanne, Marco. This is Brynn, Manta, Haoette, and uh...

(long silence as Lyssie Clone waves to Marco and Jeanne, wearing the dress)

Lyserg: Lyssie Clone...

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Marco: What's with the dress?

Jeanne: Don't be so rude, Marco. The dress looks nice...

Marco: I'm sorry.

Lyserg: I'm also really sorry, but I wasn't able to uh... get... Mamma pasta...

MArco: WHAT! No MAMMA PASTA!

Jeanne: Marco...

Marco: This ANGERS Marco!

Jeanne: Marco!

Marco: I'm sorry, Lyserg.

Lyserg: Uh... I um... made Spaghetti instead. Is that good.

Marco: That works for me. Pasta's pasta.

--now eating dinner--

Haoette: Umm... So uh... It's Brynn's birthday, but who's the other birthday girl?

Brynn: (Steps on Haoette's foot)

Jeanne: Her name is Meene. The evil one, Hao killed her and our fellow X-Laws without mercy. We're going to try to make contact with her today.

Brynn: Uhh... (I don't feel confortable with that kinda' stuff)

Marco: That is also why... (stands up) We are setting out after Hao! (does that jumping jack like thing he likes to do) X!

Brynn: ...What's with the 'X' thing?

Marco: With devotion such as this, no one can stop the X-Laws!

Brynn: Awkward devotion... Sounds more like you're devoted to dance class, not justice...

Marco: Oh yeah! Like you can do anything better!

Brynn: Sure thing!

Marco: Fine then. Bring it!

Brynn: (pulls Manta, Haoette, and Lyssie Clone out of their chairs into a huddle)

Manta: You're going to get us SHOT, Brynn!

Haoette: I'm up for it.

Lyssie Clone: Ch-choo!

Lyserg: What are you planning over there?

Brynn+Manta+Haoette: (all stand side by side)... "It's fun to stay at the YMCA!" (all start to do the YMCA dance)

Lyssie Clone: Ch-choooo choo-oo ch-choo-oo-oo.

Lyserg: Oh... my...word...

Marco: WHAAAAT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE--

Jeane: Calm down Marco. We can tell she cannot take our cause sereously. You should know not many people are very mature, let alone, when they don't understand what other people believe in.

Brynn+Haoette+Manta: Are you saying we're immature!

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Marco: Well what if she is!

Haoette: Put that little JACK IN THE BOX FROM HELL back where she belongs!

Manta: Where would that be?

Haoette: Umm... Toys R Us, I guess...

Marco: (gasp) You WITCH! You four will PAY for your ignorance!

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO! (boxing position)

Lyserg: (playing peace maker) Would anyone like more food?

Everyone: (all calm now) Sure.(glaring at one another and smiling at Lyserg) We'd love some more-

-eating and eating and eating-

Brynn: The food is great!

Manta: You can't go wrong with Lyserg's cooking!

Hao: It's delicios!

Lyserg: Why thank you. (big, cute smile)

--and so we ran out of battery---

Hao: Well, that's a crummy way to end an episode, Brynn...

Brynn: I guess you're right, but that makes a big de-merit on Marco's behalf...

Manta: What do you mean by that?

Brynn: They never complimented on the food...

Lyssie Clone: (dancing around in the background, still wearing the dress) CH-CHOO!

Lyserg: How long are you going to let him wear that dress, Brynn?

Brynn: That's really Lyssie Clone's decision.

Lyserg: Well, it's freaking me out...

Hao: Because it looks just like you?

Lyserg: Why do you call Lyssie Clone 'it'?

Hao: Because... It's your CLONE!

Lyserg: That was cruel, Yoh! (tearie eyed) You meanie head...

Manta: (whispers to Brynn) He still believe that Hao's Yoh? See chapter five

Brynn: (whispers back) Guess so... At least we still get to stay here, so let's not blow it.(elbows Hao)

Hao: (mumble) Fine.

Lyserg: What ever happened to your friend, Brynn?

Brynn: Ummm... She went home, I guess.

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Hao: Why would you want to know?

Lyserg: I dunno... I thought she was pretty cute.


	11. Brynn vs Hao: The Way of the Chick Flick

This isn't some girly stupid I-pair-an-OC-with-a-hot-character thing... Just read and find out.

Hiroyuki Takei is the owner of Shaman King. I never have nor will I ever be. PS: Miroku is oviously from Inu Yasha: A show I never really like to watch, but still... And Austin Powers is Austin Powers...

Brynn vs. Hao: The Way of the Chick Flick

Brynn: Welcome ladies and gentlemen-

Hao: To another addition of-

Manta: Brynn Vision!

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Lyserg: Today we have a special Valentine's day clip...

Manta: Because we all know, Brynn's going to forget it if we do it later...

Brynn: Hey!

--beginning of psychic camera clip--

Brynn: Welcome ladies and gentlemen-

Hao: To another addition of-

Manta: Brynn Vision!

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Hao: (fake French accent)Ho ho ho! It's the season of love!

Lyserg: ...What's with the accent?

Hao: (accent)Well, it is Valentine's Day, and chicks happen to dig the French accent!

Manta: That or it's just the pants they like you for...

Hao: (bops Manta on the head) Not true!

Brynn+ Lyssie Clone: ...(pokes Hao's pants)

Hao: ...(stare) Good greif!

Brynn: You have a Cheese stain-

Hao: SHUT UP!

--Frantic knock on the door--

Brynn: Who's that?

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO! (runs and answers the door)

Yoh: (heavy panting) HELP MEEEEE! (falls onto Lyssie Clone)

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO! (KO-ed)

Hao: Well whaddya' know... Howdy there brother!

Yoh: Howdy? HOWDY! HOW CAN YOU SAY "HOWDY" AT A TIME LIKE THIS!

Brynn: Umm... Are you okay down there? (looks down at Yoh, who's still on top of Lyssie Clone)

Yoh: It's -- It's VALENTINE'S DAY!

Manta: You didn't get 'her' something, did you?

Brynn: Oh... The chick with the nudey cards right?

Yoh: (sob)

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Yoh: Oh. Sorry. (gets up and sits on the couch)

Lyserg: So... You need help to swoon 'her'?

Yoh: EXACTLY!

Hao: (sitting in a shaded sofa in the corner of the room, eating... clay bread((HOW DO YOU TRANSLATE THAT?)), snickering)

(realistic French accent)Hmm hmm hmm... My specialty, dear brother. If it's love you need help with, then I can teach you.

.. (stands up with a fist in the air) The Way of the Chick-Flick! (Pay attention. There will be a test.)

((long silence))

Yoh: (sleeping)

Hao: (Whacks Yoh in the head with bread) I'm trying to talk here!

Yoh: Ahh! Wh-what did I do! (rubs his eye)

Hao: ...Nevermind. Anyway, Lesson One: The Ohh Lala Rule... You must be able to look deeply into your lover's eyes and say something corny about them--

Lyserg: "LOVER"! Isn't that rather strong of a word to use?

Hao: And... WHY is it 'strong'?

Lyserg: It makes them sound like those sex fiends in all of those other reality shows.

Hao: ...Very well then. You must take her in your arms and gaze into her eyes... Like so!(picks Lyserg up from the couch, holds him bridal style)

Lyserg: WHAT are you DOING!

Yaoi Fangirls in the Window: OHH LALA! (cameras everywhere)

Brynn: (sticks her tongue out at the girls, draws the blinds)

Yaoi Fangirls in the Windeo: (sobbing)

Hao: Yoh, watch closely. This is the important part. (smirk)

Lyserg: WHAAT!

Hao: Oh Lyserg. You're green eyes... They're like emeralds that fell from the sky.

Brynn: AWWWE!

Lyssie Clone: (girly blush) Ch-choo!

Mnta: That's STUPID...

Lyserg: (scared stiff)

Hao: Now Yoh. You try!

Yoh: (stands up) Umm... O-

Hao: (tosses Lyserg into Yoh's arms) Just don't say the exact same thing that I did...

Brynn: Hot potato!

Manta: Great. Now I'm hungry.

Yoh: Umm...

Hao: You must NOT say "Umm..."! Big turn off! It makes you sound like you're thinking it up at the last minute!

Yoh: Fine fine!

Hao: And... Action!

Yoh: Oh Lyserg.. You're eyes... They're like... LOTS and LOTS of FOOD COLORING!

Lyserg: (blink)

Brynn+Manta+Lyssie Clone: (trying miserably to hide from laughing)

Yoh: Hey! I'm trying here!(drops Lyserg)

Lyserg: HEY!

Hao: It's okay. It'll probably be easier if you tried it on someone with an actual gender. (pulls Brynn from the couch and picks her up bridal style) You were also holding him wrong. You don't hang onto your lover like laundry! You must RELAX!

Lyserg: He said 'lover' again...(sitting on the couch)

Hao: Now try again. (tosses Brynn into Yoh's arms)

Manta: That's IT! (closes his laptop, then goes into the kitchen to make himself a hot potato)

Hao: And... ACTION!

Yoh: Oh Brynn... You're Eyes... They're... They're... OMIGOSH! IT'S NOT WORKING!

Hao: What's the problem?

Yoh: I can't THINK of anything!

Hao: Why not!

Yoh: They're TWO DIFFERENT COLORS!

Hao: What? No way!

Yoh: Yes way, man! Look! One hazel and one light brown!

Lyserg: Maybe you're just not lookinking right...

Yoh: No REALLY! Look in the light, CLOSELY! (holds a flashlight over Brynn's eyes)

Brynn: Oww... ow... ow...(Cut it out!)

Hao: Her glasses are glaring...

Brynn: (blink)(takes glesses off)

Hao: ...Yup. They're actually different.

Lyserg: Ohh... That's awkward.

Lyssie Clone: Ch-choo!(blink)

Hao: That's pretty spiffy... Having two eye colors.

((long silence))

Yoh: ...(drops Brynn) Anyway! Ready for Lesson 2!

Hao: Right! Lesson Two: The Miroku Rule.

Manta: (walks back in with hot potatoes in a large bowl) The Miroku Rule?

Hao: Actually more like the Anti-Miroku rule. Meaning you--

Yoh: (sleeping again)

Hao: Darnit Yoh! (slaps Yoh across the back of the head) FOCUS!

Yoh: (blinks) Wha--? Oh... Sorry, man...

Hao: You better be...

Lyserg: Back to the Miroku rule?

Hao: Glad you brought me back on track, Lyserg. Stand up for me. You'll be my example.

Lyserg: What?

Hao: (Yanks him off of the couch) C'mon you!

Lyserg: Hey!

Hao: Okay everyone. The Miroku rule stands that you are able to actually touch you lover without them slapping you silly.

Yoh: REALLY!

Hao: Yes. But there are ZONES. (touches Lyserg's forehed) Good... (touches Lyserg's shoulder) Good... (grabs Lyserg's butt) BAAAAD...

Lyserg: (slient scream)

Manta: (blink) Well that was rather abrupt...

Lyssie Clone: (goes into the kitchen to make some ramen)

Brynn: (takes a snapshot)

Manta: BRYNN!

Brynn: What?

Manta: Why are you--

Brynn: I'm going to sell copies to those Yaoi Fangirls that were hanging around the window)

Hao: (talking to Yoh) You CANNOT touch your lover's butt and expect to LIVE, let alone keep your relationship--

Lyserg: YOU PIG! (slaps Hao across the face)

Hao: Or else you'll get the Sango Response...

Yoh: Makes sense...

Hao: Okay. Lesson Three: The Lookie Lookie Rule...

Yoh: What's that?

Hao: Let me explain. There are two 'zones' to a woman. The happy zone-- the face, and the doom zone--anywhere else... Look you lover IN THE EYES when you're talking to them. If you stare at their breasts--

Brynn: Oh Geez, NO!

Hao: Exactly...

Lyserg: How many rules are there left? (points to his watch)

Hao: Actually, just one more-- and it's THE most important one of all...

Brynn: And that is--

Hao: Lesson 4: L.O.V.E.

Manta: ... What?

Hao: If all else fails, remember L.O.V.E!

Yoh: (sleeping)

Hao: GOOD GRIEF, MAN! (kicks Yoh in the shin)

Yoh: AAAH! I'M UP! I'M UP!

Hao: And STAY up, you...

Lyssie Clone: (walks back into the living room with two cups of ramen)(sits on the couch and gives one cup to Brynn)CH-CHOO!

Brynn: Ramen! Thank you! (hugs her cup of ramen)

Hao: ...Awkward.

Lyserg: What does L.O.V.E stand for?

Hao: L.O.V.E. : L.ots O.f V.odka. E.verybody!

Yoh: WHAT!

Brynn: You want him to BOOZE up his girlfriend!

Hao: EXACTLY! If all else fails, GET HER DRUNK!

Lyserg: You're KIDDING!

Yoh: It.. It might just... It might just WORK!

Lyserg: OMIGOSH!

--end of clip--

Brynn: That was pretty good...

Hao: (French accent)But of course...

Manta: He's the next Austin Powers...

Hao: Oh Gezz, NO!

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!

Lyserg: (sighs)

Brynn: You okay, Lyserg?

Hao: Little Lyserg. Oh my my my! He's in LOVE!

Lyserg: (blush) Wha- wha- what!

Manta+Brynn: Haoette...

Lyserg: (big big big blush)

Hao: ...(starts to crack up) You're KIDDING! (rolls out of his chair, laughing really hard)

Manta: (Even as a woman... Geez, man. He's going to get SO cocky after this)

Brynn: Well, that's all for today folks!

Hao: We hope you had a nice time reading our early Valentine's day special.

Manta: Because Brynn would forget...

Brynn: (bonks Manta on the head) Hush, you...

Lyssie Clone: CH-CHOO!


	12. Brynn vs Kitty: Let's Go SHOPPING!

I've just noticed that I have too many typos for comfort... I'm really sorry about that...

... Just read and find out.

Hiroyuki Takei is the owner of Shaman King. I never have nor will I ever be.

This is somewhat based on Kitty's reply to CH. 10... I'm not going straight with the idea, but shopping it is...

I was actually at the mall on the fourth... I bought a black hat with cat ears sticking out and a matching Kuroneko-Sama T-shirt. I personally hate the mall, but sometimes they have some pretty good stuff...

**Brynn vs. Kitty: Let's Go SHOPPING!  
**

--The Mall Entrance--

Brynn: Welcome ladies and gentlemen...

Ren: (sigh)To some stupid addition...

Hao: Of BRYNN VISION! (sparkles in his eyes)

Lyserg: Why are you so happy?

Hao: Because... We get to go SHOPPING!

Ren: Why are you here?

Hao: Because... It's SHOPPING!

Kitty: SHOPPING!

Lyserg: I don't want to-

Kitty+Hao: SHOPPING--!

Ren: Will you two SHUT UP with that already?

Kitty: Awwe... Little Rennie Boo boo doesn't want to go shopping!

Ren: I don't know any guys that like to shop...

Hao: SHOPPING!

Ren: Except him...

Kitty: Well.. Too bad! It's St. V's day! You're coming with me!

Brynn: ...Unless you want her to tell the other 32 fangirls that you're here...

Ren: (gasp) (NO!) ... ... Wait...I don't have to actually 'shop', do I?

Kitty: No, you don't... Just come with me, or else...

Ren: Or else what?

Kitty: I'LL POST YOUR BABY-BUTT PHOTOS ON THE INTERNET!

Ren: Where did you get those!

Jun: (waves from the other end of the parking lot)

Ren: (shocked stiff)...

Lyserg: (waves his hand in front of Ren)

Brynn: Is he dead?

Ren: (blink) Don't DO that!

Kitty: So you're coming?

Ren: Fine... Whatever...

Kitty: YIPPEEE! I'm so happy! (glomps Ren)

Ren: Aack!

Lyserg: Well, I don't exactly want to go either... but--

Hao: SHOPPING!

Lyserg: I don't know what Kitty'll do to ME...

Kitty: You do NOT refer to me by my first name like that! You shall call me... The MASTER Kitty!

Lyserg: Ummm...

Brynn: You might want to do it... She may have some baby-butt photos of YOU.

Hao: STOPS STALLING!

Lyserg: ...

Hao: Let's go SHOPPING!

--Inside the Mall--

Hao: It's HEAVEN!

Ren: It's Hell...

Kitty: Well think about the good things about it. Horohoro NOR Chocolove are here...

Brynn: Manta and Lyssie Clone aren't here either. (pouty face)

Kitty: That's because I wouldn't let them come!

Lyserg: Really? How come?

Kitty: Because... I am the MASTER KITTY!

Ren: That doesn't explain why!

Brynn: Hey... Where's--

Hao: (runs into Victoria's Secret)

Brynn: (blink) Umm... Guys...

Brynn+Kitty: (folow him in)

Lyserg+Ren: (stop right at the entrance)

Ren: I'm not going in. You go in.

Lyserg: I'm not going in. You go in.

(this repeats several times)

Horohoro+Chocolove: FELLAS!

Ren: Ack! You-- YOU TWO!

Lyserg: You two WORK here? (points to the name tags) Aren't you a little young to?

Chocolove: Of course!

Horohoro: It has many many advantages to it.

Lyserg: ...Oh gosh.

Ren: You little pervs!

Horohoro: Mweheheheh...

Ren: My word! Lyserg, we can't let those girls running around a store where these two are loose...

Lyserg: So we... HAVE to go in?

Ren: I'm afraid so...

Lyserg: (sighs) Let's go...

Hao: How do I look, ladies? (has his hair back in a braid, and for some reason, trying on frilly, pink women's lingerie)

Ren: Oh my-- I think I'm going to be sick!

Kitty: How cute!

Brynn: (blink)...?

Horohoro: I QUIT!

Chocolove: Me too! This job isn't worth it anymore!

Hao: You're so mean! (pouty face)

Lyserg: Haoette? Is it really you?

Hao: ...Crap.

Lyserg: I've... I've longed to see you... For so long, Haoette. (takes Hao in his arms)

Kitty: (nudges Brynn in the shoulder) What IS he talking about, Brynn?

Brynn: Birthday party. Long story...

Kitty: And you didn't invite ME! Of ALL people!

Ren: Shh! This is getting funny...

Lyserg: I know it's early but... Would you be my-

Hao(ette): Uh...uh... GOTTA' GO! (slips out of Lyserg's arms and runs off frantically!

Horohoro: Hey! You forgot to pay for that!

Chocolove: ...Didn't we just quit?

Horohoro: ... What does that have to do with it?

Chocolove: Why should we care wether or not he pays for it?

Horohoro: Because... EVIL should not be allowed on the streets like that!

Chocolove: (long silence) Horohoro... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Horohoro: Oh yes indeedie!

Chocolove: We, Chocolove McDaniel and Horokeu Usui...

Horohoro: Are the new, improved, SUPERHEROES of JUSTICEY JUSTICE!

Chocolove: Yay! Let's go fight CRIME!

Horohoro+Chocolove: (run out of the store, humming some wierd theme song they made for themselves)

Lyserg: NOO! My love has run away from me again!

Kitty: AWWE! Maybe your love is shy!

Ren: Maybe your love doesn't want you.

Lyserg: Maybe I should have done what Yoh taught us yesterday...

Brynn: (And he STILL belives that!) (sigh) Well, that's all for today folks! I hope you enjoyed the show!

Kitty: SEE YOU NEXT TIME! (runs in circles around Brynn for no reason)

Ren: ...I'm getting bored.

Kitty: Try something on, Rennie boo-boo! (Big grin across her face)

Ren: Oh, heck no!

Kitty: NOW!

Ren: ...

Kitty: You don't want some of your baby-butt pictures on the INTERNET, do you!

Ren: ...Crap.

Brynn: ...I'll turn off the camera now.


	13. Brynn Vs Faust VIII vs The Cop

Ugh... I'm officially angry at FF. We can't do scripts anymore! What the heck's that all about? It's dumb, dumb, DUMB, DUMB, DUMMMMB! Roar! I think I might end up kidnapping this fic and sticking it on my DA, because I'm such a DA tramp. Anyhoo, it's been AWHILE! How is everybody? I hope you guys didn't forget me! It's been over SIX MONTHS though, so it's okay. -- I'll get whipped back into shape one way or another. With this awful FF rule. I guess I'll just have to zip through the writing...

I also happen to see how awful my typos and mis-translations were... Sorry about that, I hope I've improved over my absence.

Shaman King (C) Takei Hiroyuki... I just do the crummy interviews. The village people are themsleves-- they did the YMCA song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brynn vs. Faust VIII vs. The Cop: Temperature?

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen--

To another addition--

Of Bry-- ACHOOOO!"

"Lyssie Clone's got a cold!" Brynn patted Lyssie-Clone on the head.

"So we're taking him to a doctor." Manta buckled his seatbelt.

"This is stupid." Hao zoomed in on Lyssie-Clone sneezing. "Why is it that I have to go!"

"You signed up to be the camera guy..."

"Yeah, but I wasn't planning on recording some scary, old doctor cram a stick up somebody's --"

"He's not going to tell his temperature that way, you wierdo..." Lyserg lightly shook his finger at Hao as he held his thermos to his lips.

"Then how are they going to do it, then Miss-Mister Prissy Pants? ( --Hao's super, so he doesn't get sick or anything, thus he never has to go to the doctor... )

"They can take peoples temperature in the ear."

"They'reg oing to cram a stick up it's EAR!" Hao twitched at the thought.

"No, you idiot!"

"Then what!"

"They can take his temperature by putting an electric----"

"Ewwe!"

"Let me finish you freak!" Lyserg glared, tightening the grip on his thermos.

"A-CHOOO!" Lyssie-Clone pulled a tissue from a box under the seat. "Chu-chuu..."

Manta paused, "Who's car are we in, anyway?

"No clue." There's a curtain in the way." Hao raised his head up.

"Hmmm... We are in a pretty shnazzy car, aren't we?" Lyserg looked around the mystery car.

"Shnazzy?" Hao smirked at Lyserg in a tease. "That's an old-lady word."

"No, it's not."

"Of course, it is." Hao crossed his legs, "It's a total granny-word."

"I've never heard an old lady say it, so it's not."

"What makes you so sure. The only old lady you were ever around is dead--"

Everybody in the car gasped, even the mysterious driver.

Lyserg began to tear up, then went all out in a sob. "Mommy!"

Manta blinked. "I can't believe you said that, Hao."

"I'm soooooooo NOT going to sleep with you anymore!"

Manta blinked. "I can't believe you said that, Lyserg."

"I like this conversation!" Brynn smirked at the two.

Lyserg double-blinked out of his fit. "I just said it, didn't I?"

"Great, man... Great." Hao sighed. "Now the fangirl knows!"

"You said waaaay too much for comfort." Manta scooted away from the two boys.

"Sereously, what if the driver hears you!"

"I don't mind. I find it quite funny." The curtain raised with the tug of a string to reveal the face of the mysterious driver.

"Faust VIII!" The passengers startled.

"The doctor is in." Faust smirked, giving the passengers an innocent wave.

"Why are you driving us around?"

"I have a part-time taxi-job. I didn't think I'd be giving you guys a ride, though."

"Neither did we."

"Eliza's here, too, if you want to say hi." He grinned, pointing out Eliza's skeleton in the passenger seat.

"ACHK!" MAnta shook in his seat.

"I didn't think you could drive, Faust." Lyserg chimed.

"I actually don't."

"Excuse me!"

"There's an officer behind us."

Hao looked back to see a little red siren blinking at the car. He laughed, then zoomed in with the camera. "Cool..."

"Might as well..." Faust sighed, and pulled over to the side of the road, waited, then eyed a tall, spectacled officer approach the car.

"Can I help you, officer?"

"Sir, do you know that you were speeding at rates of over 98 MPH.

"Yes."

"Sir, do you have your liscense?"

"No."

"Why is that, sir?"

"Because I'm not legal."

"Excuse me sir?"

"I don't even have a Greencard."

"Sir--"

"Erhalten Sie weg vom Auto, bevor ich dort hinausgehe und Ihren Esel trete!" ((German))

"Non conosco che cosa state dicendo, ma esco dell'automobile, o otterrò dentro là e darò dei calci al vostro asino!" ((Italian))

"What?" Lyserg, Hao, Brynn, and Manta cocked their head to the side in confusion as Lyssie-Clone sneezed lightly.

"Sir, are there passengers in the back of this vehicle."

"Are you deaf!" Hao chirped loudly.

The officer leaned his head in through the window to take a view of the back seat, only to bump head with the unsuspected skull of Eliza.

"... Why do you have a corpse in your car, sir?"

"That's my wife you're talking about."

"Well, why is you're wife's corpse in the car?"

"So I don't get lonely."

"May I check the passengers in the back, sir?"

"As you wish." Faust sighed, then unlocked the doors to the car.

"The officer wants to talk to us?" Brynn eyed to officer as he opened the door, curiously.

"Children, will you please get out of the car?"

"Why? He didn't have to." Hao smarted back, pointing to Faust in the front seat.

"Will you PLEASE get out of the car?"

"You think we're stupid, don't you Marco?" Hao glared.

((The crowd gasps)) I had to script it out SOMEWHERE

"Marco!" Lyserg blinked.

"A-Chooo!" Lyssie-Clone sneezed.

"Oh no! Mamma's PAsta Boy." Manta slapped his forehead.

"How dare you call me that!"

"Sereously, Manta." Brynn laughed under her breath. "He's the YMCA guy, remember?" ((This is all from Ch. 10))

"Hey!" Marco glared.

"And now he's even dressing like a cop, too." Brynn smirked.

"He's like sooooooo gayer than you, Lyserg!" Hao laughed.

Lyserg blushed heavily at Hao's blunt comment.

Marco fumed, throwing his fake officer hat to the dirt, and--out of impulse?-- scooped Lyserg out from the car.

"Hey!" Everybody snapped, lunging from the car, only to be too late as the police care drove off into the daylight.

"Crap!" Brynn fell back into her seat, followed by Hao and Manta. "He drove off with Lyserg!"

Manta leaped atop the car(with his awesome midget-ninja skills) and pointed in the direction on Marco's car. "Follow him, Faust!"

Faust hit the pedal, and the car sprang back to life as it followed in pursuit.

"Hao..." Bryn looked over at the surprisingly unsettled Hao in the opposite seat.

"Ya?"

"Tell me this whole 'sleep with you' story?"

"It's totally not what you think." Hao took Lyserg's thermos and drank. "One night Horohoro and Chocolove snuck into Lyserg's room, you see... and they jumped up and down on his bed until it broke-- then they ran away. Then he wondered into our room and asked if he could get in bed with me, because he had no bed and Manta pulled an all nighter on the couch.

"Why couldn't he use my bed?" Manta looked in through the sunroof.

"The SOCK DRAWER!" Brynn and Hao stared at Manta blankly, then continued with their conversation.

"He still has NO CLUE about Haoette, either. Or of anything else..." Hao chuckled lightly.

"A-CHooo!"

"There, there, Lyssie-Clone." Brynn patted him on the head, and gives it a hug.

"If you keep being all nice to him, you'll end up getting sick, yourself." Hao continued to drink.

"It doesn't matter..."

"Oh! By the way." Hao snapped his fingers, and looked over at the driver. "Faust?"

"Yes, Hao?"

"If you have to take somebody's temperature, how do you do it?"

"I just put a stick up their--"

--click!--

"I'm halfway done with my battery here..." Hao grinned, "So I'm saving it for the next episode."

"Liar. You just don't like hearing people say "Ass."

"That's not true!"

"What's in the next episode?" Faust blinked.

"We're storming the X-LAWS HQ!"

"A-CHOO!... Chuu."

-----------------------------------

Poorly done, isn't it?

Anyhoo the translations for the German/Italian conversation.

"Erhalten Sie weg vom Auto, bevor ich dort hinausgehe und Ihren Esel trete" means "Get away from the car, or I'll come out there and kick your ass!" in German. ((I think))

"Non conosco che cosa state dicendo, ma esco dell'automobile, o otterrò dentro là e darò dei calci al vostro asino" means "I don't understand what you're saying, but get out of the car, or I'll come in there and kick your ass!" in Italian. ((I think))

I know it's dumb, but whatever. 

I hope to see you all next time. ((Which will be soon!))


	14. Brynn vs Marco: Happy Happy Rescue

SK (C) Takei Hiroyuki. Brynn Vision (C) ME!

"Gay Bar" (C) Electric Six

It's 2: 30 AM... Forgive me! 

Brynn vs. The X-LAWS: Happy Happy Rescue Mission!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen--

To another addition--

Of Brynn Vision!"

"Shhh!" Faust piped, taking step by step through the lonely hallways of X-LAWS HQ.

"Well, sooorry!" Hao soomed the camera in on Faust, whom was carrying Manta, and Lyssie-Clone, whom was being escorted by Brynn. "Don't get mad at me for trying to start off a good episode here!"

"You'll wake everybody up!" Manta looked beyond Faust at the camera-man.

"It's 1:30 in the AFTERNOON!"

"Cha-- A-Choo!" Lyssie Clone sneezed into a tissue.

"Brynn patted Lyssie-Clone on the head as she eyed the numerous doors scattered throught the corridor. "Maybe we should actually start looking through all of these rooms..."

"OPEN UP!" Hao kicked brutally at the next door to his left, leaving a scratch on the metal surface.

"You IDIOT!" Faust shot out, as footsteps were now being heard through the hallway. "Everybody hide!"

"Helloooo..." echoed through the halls as the group hid convieniantly behind a crate.

"That voice sounds familiar..." Manta whispered, looking up a Faust.

"Chocolove. Where did you go?"

"Horohoro!" Manta leapt to the top of the crate. "What are you doing here?"

"Well... Ummm..." Horohoro scrathed his head. "That's rather confidential."

"What could you know that's confidential?" Hao raised his brow. "Just tell us, already."

"Fine, whatever... You see, Ren, Chocolove, and I were guessing what kind of underwear the X-LAWS wear, so we made a bet." Horohoro snickered. "We each have a list of what we think, then we look through all of their drawers to see if we're right. Whoever had the most right doesn't have to streak around Yoh and Anna's house tomorrow.

"Pervert." Hao eyed Horohoro...

"Am not!"

"We're making to much noise..." Brynn patted Lyssie-Clone on the back, "We have to keep quiet and stay moving..."

"Let's just go together!" Faust said, picking Manta back up into his posession.

"Works for me." Horohoro blinked.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" A loud voice boomed from behind them.

"CRAP!"

------And thus we were tossed into bad, little X-LAW jail...-------

"We'll be back after this commercial break!"

"Maybe..."

-------------Hey! We're back... Neato!---------------------------------------

"...You're not going to dig yourself out with a spoon on an AIRPLANE, dummy!" Hao shook his head at Horohoro's efforts. "Especially if it's a plastice one from Panda Express..."

"Well, what do you plan to do, then!"

"How about we all just calm down and think about the situation." Faust put his finger on his chin as he looked over at Hao, petting and seizured-out Manta on the head.

"Yeah, let's see. Hao was being a dipstick and got us tossed into the cargo hold of the X-LAWS base! And all we have to dig ourselves out with is a PLASTIC SPOON FROM A WANNABE ASIAN FOOD RESTERAUNT!" Horo threw the spoon at the wall.

Hao blinked, then hopped from his chair to stare at piles of boxes that scattered the room, zooming in on them occasionally with the camera. "We are in the cargo hold!"

"What luck!" Faust clapped, making sure he didn't drop Manta.

"What?" Horohoro blinked...

"It's simple, we just look for some explosives or whatever and get out of here while Brynn's still sleeping!"

"Brynn's sleeping!" Horohoro stared over at the lump of a show host in the corner, next to a drowsy-sick Lyssie-Clone... "Only Yoh's allowed to sleep!", he blinked, found the plastic spoon of his at the other side of the room and threw it at her. "WAKE UP!"

"Ack!" Brynn flinched, awake. "What was that for!"

"You're being out of character--only Yoh's allowed to sleep!"

"And?"

"Now I bet he's getting all angsty and emo and stuff finding out that you're out to replace him!"

"I am not out to replace him!" Brynn threw the spoon back at him.

"Then don't do it again!"

"Do what!"

"Sleep!"

"How am I supposed to--"

"Chill out guys, and Horohoro..." Hao scanned the lettering on a crate, picking one up and moving it to the wall. "Stop being a pain and --both of you help me out with this."

"Okay!"

----------Wee hee! ---------------------------

"It looks like crap from a little girl's room!" Horohoro blinked. "And...Hotwheels?"

"A diary?" Brynn selected a small, fuzzly-pink book with a lock from the box. "What the--"

"It must be Marco's." Hao smirked. "Open it."

"Can we do this once we get out of here?" Manta whined, eyeing the room fearfully..."Just take it with you."

"Fine by me. Let's go find Lyserg." Brynn slipped the diary in some really big pocket of hers, and stood up. "Do you think they have any explosives around here?"

"Nope. They have a secret weapons reserve for the kind of stuff." Hao tapped on a crate, looking for something that could help them. "Don't ask how I know, because if the X-LAWS find out, they'll get all pissed off and stuff."

"Can't you just burn a big hole or something?" Horohoro placed his elbow on the wall.

"...Do you want to get caught?"

"Can't you just kick their butts or something? You have so mch furyoku--and your evil and stuff."

"Who will I get to annoy if I kill them!" Hao stared back at Horohoro. "And if they get hospitalized, what am I going to do if they get a restraining order!"

"That would take all of the fun away." Brynn blinked.

"What happened to Lyssie-Clone?" Hao looked over at Brynn. "Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Let's hope he get's better--and Horohoro doesn't throw stuff at him. You might as well wake him up, too."

"It's not like we're getting out of here anytime soon, so it doesn't even matter." Horohoro eyed the sleeping Lyssie-Clone, then at Brynn and Hao.

"Why be so pessimistic?" Faust tossed a ring of keys on the floor between the three standing. "They were stupid enough to drop the keys before they left!"

"Yay! They're stupid!" Brynn clapped.

-----------Outside-----------------

Tralalaaa... Walking... Walking... Walking...

"A-Choo!"

"Stop sneezing Lyssie Clone!" Horohoro shhed him softly. "We don't want to get busted again!"

"Chuuu..." Lyssei-Clone nodded.

"Let's see..." Hao eyed the corrider, scratching his head. "If we just got tossed in the cargo hold, Lyserg should be somewhere on this level too."

"Wait... Does anybody else hear music!" Manta stared at the ceiling. "It sounds like it's coming from the upper floor."

--------Upper Floor- to Save battery!--------

"It's from behind this door." Horohoro put his ear to hard, metal plated doorway.

"Don't be a dumbo and get your ear off of the door." Hao blinked. "You don't need to stick your cheek to the door to tell that the music is coming from here."

"The door says 'Marco'... This is his room!" Faust tapped the name label on the door. "I know this song from somewhere..."

"Gay Bar!" Brynn clapped her hands. "By Electric Six!"

"It was on your CD player!" Manta pointed at Brynn, strangely.

"Oh. My. Word." Hao stepped back. If Lyserg's in this room, then..."

"Ack!" Horohoro gagged.

"That's not good..." Brynn blinked.

"We have to get him out of there!" Manta shook. "Before it's too late and Marco does something scary!"

"OPEN UP!" Hao kicked the door, yelling. (I think he really likes dong that.)

--Squee! Door falls down!----

"You can't make me wear this dress AND sing 'Gay Bar' with you..." Lyserg crossed his arms on the couch, wearing a frilly, orange dress.

"But Lyserg! It's been so long since you did last time!" Marco stood pouting on a mini-stage in a floofy, dark blue dress with a microphone as the karaoke music played in the background.

"I said 'NO'!"

"This sure needs an explanation." Hao raised his eyebrows as he stood by the couch.

"Carp, it's you!" Marco grew quickly enraged. "How did you get out of the cargo hold!"

"We used the keys, idiot." Brynn nodded. "By the way, I'm jealous that you look better than I do in a dress..."

Marco stomped his foot. "You just shut up."

"Anyhoo, Missy Marco..." Hao walked over to Lyserg, picking im up and tossing him over his shoulder. "I'm taking our roommate back."

"Put him down!" Marco threw the microphone at Hao.

"Oww! What was that for!"

"I said put him down!"

"You're nuts!"

"The only way you're getting him back..." Marco smirked, pushing his glasses to his face. "Is if you beat me in a DDR Dance Off!"

"No way!" Hao sighed, heading for the door.

"Yes way!

"What are you going to do to keep us from walking out right now?" Faust and Manta said together.

"I... Umm... I have a gun!"

"I have your diary!" Brynn smirked, giving Marco a peace sign.

"SQUEEL! NO WAY!" Marco blushed freakishly, "You give that back!"

"RUN FOR IT!" Horohoro, Brynn, Lyssie-Clone, Faust, and Hao dashed out of the door--eventually hopping out of the nearest window.

-------BAck at Lyserg's Apartment------

"Mission accomplished!"

"Let's eat ramen!" Horohoro snickered.

"Thanks for rescuing me." LYserg blushed, blowing steam from the cup of tea in his hand.

"Ah, it's no problem." Hao patted Lyserg on the shoulder. "How can someone with even a little sense of morals abaondon a damsel in distress?"

"Not funny!" Lyserg pouted.

"Faust already went home, but did you say something about Chocolove being with you at the X-LAWS base?" Manta opened his laptop, looking at Horohoro.

"Wait... Now that you think about it, he's still there!" Horohoro snapped his fingers. "Crap!"

--------Back at the X-Laws HQ... Psychic camera, remember?-------

Chocolove, wearing a poofy, yellow dress, dances on stage. "You!"

"I wanna take ya' to a gay bar!" Marco joins in, joyfully.

"Iwanna take ya' to a gay bar!"

(Together) 'I wanna' take you to a gay bar! Gay bar! Gay bar!"


	15. Brynn vs Marco: The Interview

Yay! I want to at least say thanksies to all of those who read my story! I've been working on this for over a YEAR now! Wow what a project, eh? I'm glad that people like it enought to RxR too. 44--so far!

I guess I'll be doing another interview this chapter... I just miss it so much.--I wish I could just write in a script format though-- the FF rules... I don't know if they'll get the hint to change that. ""

One more thing... Yes, this is a Marco interview... Yes, I will be teasing him to the point that it's just not moral anymore... No, I don't hate him. --He's actually one of my favorite characters in Shaman King... Don't hate me! Yeah... I might just end up teasing or insulting Lyserg. He's my favorite character in the series! I just think I might end up making fun of the two, speaking that they have a blatent 'friendship', and I'm stuffing them both into this chapter again...

I also think that I'll end up knocking Horohoro out cold. Is that okay?

Remember kiddies, Shaman King (C) Hiroyuki Takei--because he's cool like that, Brynn Vision (C) ME! "Gay Bar" is (C) by Electric Six. Princess Tutu (C) Junichi-Satou... I think that's how it's spelled.

--------------------------------------------------------

Brynn vs. Marco: The Interview

--------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen--"

"To another addition--"

"Of Brynn Vision!"

Brynn flipped to the next page on her notepad, waving to the camera. "Nyahahaa... Good morning everybody!"

"Why don't we have an audience anymore?" Hao whimpered, playfully.

"No clue... I guess they all just... don't..." Brynn pondered for a minute. "Blame it on the gas prices..."

"Works for me!"

"Do we have any plans for today?" Lyserg tilted his head to the side, sitting himself on the sofa with his steaming tea.

"Actually--" Manta was interrupted by a short two knocks on the door.

"I'll get it!" Horohoro leaped to answer the door from the bean-bag chair(that sat Hao, Lyserg, and himself--Manta was on Brynn's lap in an opposite bean-bag chair).

----...The door opens?----

"We didn't order any pizza." Horohoro scoffed, closing the door without hesitation.

"Who was that?" Lyserg robbed his tea of attention, giving it to Horohoro. (Hmm... He 'robbed his tea'. That makes him a tea-robber, like a cradle-robber, but tea... That bastard.)

"Oh, it was Marco..." Horohoro plopped himself back into the chair, resting his head back. "Nobody likes him though, so whatever..."

"He's our guest!" Manta spazzed. "We're going to make people mad and lose our budget and end up having to throw Ha --Yoh's shoes at cops again if you do that!"

"Why my shoes?" Hao had taken Lyserg's tea and taken a sip. (This poor tea's getting so much abuse, isn't it? Gee...)

"Because that's what happened last time!"

"Doesn't that mean that since I already threw MY shoes, that we should throw someone else's shoes?" Hao blinked, staring at Manta with that Out-of-Characterness that I have smothered him with.

"Who are you implying?" Manta crossed his arms.

"You."

"WHY ME!"

"Because it would be your fault if we wound up hopeless again. You should throw your shoes."

"WHY!"

"Because, you brought it up first..." Hao put his elbows on his knees. "You probably gave the homeless-people-makers ideas."

"Real smooth, man!" Horohoro growled.

"JUST GET THE DOOR!" Manta fumed angrily.

Horohoro stuck his tongue out at Manta, heading for the door. What's really worth pointing out is that when Horohoro opened the door, Marco was STILL THERE... (Maybe a moe-complex--with doors...)

"Hello?" Marco raised his brow at Horohoro.

"Marco, we're glad you're here!" Brynn waved lightly. "Please come in!"

"Thank you very much." Marco smiled, removed his shoes at the mat(good boy), and found a seat in a bean-bag chair to the left of Lyserg, Hao, and Horohoro. (Hahaa... There are three chairs.)

Brynn smiled, digging a pencil from her pocket, aiming it at her notepad. "Would it be alright if I start the interview now?"

"I don't mind."

"Question One: What kind of music do you like to listen to?"

Marco blinked. "Let's see... I guess I'm pretty open to different kinds of music, just as long as not an abomination."

"Then what about 'Gay Bar'?" Horohoro butted in, trying not to laugh at the reminiscence.

Marco just stayed silent for a minute, raising his eyebrows and ultimately ignoring Horohoro. "Can I skip that?"

"Sure. Question 2: What kind of people do you like?"

"Someone he can start a nuclear war with!" Horohoro chuckled again. Hao elbowed him.

Marco glared sharply, then took a breath. "I really like decisive people that aren't stubborn and learn to make sacrifices when they need to."

"Then why do you still want to get into LYSERG'S pants!" Horohoro raised his eyebrows. "He's moody, stubborn as an ass, and--"

"--WAS keeping Ren from chopping up your snowboard..." Lyserg, reunited with his tea, took a sip.

Horohoro gulped.

"Can we just get him out of here, please?" Marco looked over at Brynn.

"Sure thing." Brynn looked around her seat for a small remote-control. "Here it is."

"What is that?" Horohoro eyed the device.

"One of those cool botton things that once I press it, you shoot out of your seat!" Brynn smiled, pressing the button.

Horohoro shot up into the air, hit the ceiling, and fell back to the ground out cold.

"Oh my word..." Lyserg looked over his shoulder at Horohoro.

"That's funny. Isn't the ceiling supposed to open up with those things?" Manta blinked.

"It is..." Brynn scratched her head. "That's odd..."

--...---

"Anyhoo! Let's continue with the interview!" Brynn smiled as she felt a sweat drop roll down her face.

"Shall we?" Marco looked up at the ceiling where Horohoro hit it head on. Someof that annoying little popcorn stuff had fallen off. Not much, but enough to tell where he hit. "Shouldn't we get a doctor for that, though?"

"Nah, he'll be fine." Manta said. "He gets hit in the heat like that a lot."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"So that explains it."Marco crossed is legs at his ankles.

"Question 3: How does it feel to go around serving justice and stuff?"

Marco smiled, flattered maybe. "It really gives me a good feeling inside knowing that I'm out there doing the right thing." (Sounds like something a politicion would say...)

"Question 4: What's your favorite pokemon?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I try to put that in every interview."

"Well, umm... I'd have to say... Pikachu."

"Sure, because that's the only one you know!" Hao smirked at Marco, playfully.

"You want to start something?" Marco glared. "Don't make me get my deck out. I'll pull out my pikachu first edition and beat your-"

"Can you two handle this afterwards?" Manta blinked. "It's 3:49 AM and Brynn needs to finish typing this up..."

"Let's see." Hao patted Manta on the head. "Depends on what happens."

"Well, if that's the case, you'll probably be throwing your shoes, because you'll make Brynn fail her classes and make her make us homeless."

Hao simply tossed Manta in the closet, sat back down, and stole that last sip from Lyserg's tea.

"What is it with you and taking my tea?" Lyserg eyed Hao for a moment. "You steal my tea in almost every chapter!"

"So?"

"Make your own!"

Hao gasped. "I can't believe you'd say something like that to me!" Hao pretended to sob. "I'm not letting you sleep with me anymore!"

"Didn't Lyserg say something like that 2--"

Marco eyed the two boys, now crossing his legs at the knee. "Can you -decipher- that for me, Lyserg?"

"It's not what you think!" Lyserg eyed Marco for a moment.

"Bull--"

"You're not so innocent either, so you shouldn't be talking..." Hao eyed Marco, holding up the frilly diary from the last chapter.

Marco's eyes widened and he started to steam.

"It's okay. I didn't read it, but the look on your face tells me something's actually in it." Hao tossed the book onto Marco's lap.

Some Yaoi fangirl popped up by the window... "I bet it's fulla' dirty Lyserg doodles!" Then she just ran off. Sicko...

"... I am sooooo deleteing that clip from the camera." Lyserg stared at the window, then at Marco, then finally at Hao's camera.

Marco was silent... "PLEASE, just skip to the next question!"

"5... Do you watch Princess Tutu--or did you ever?"

"This is about the fact that I took ballet, isn't it?" Marco eyed Brynn, brows up on his forehead.

"I took ballet too... Just asking." Brynn flinched.

"Really!" Marco beamed, giving Brynn a high-five. "Then I might as well say yes. Who's your favorite couple!"

"Ahiru and Fakir--"

"Me too!"

They gave eachother another high-five.

"Wierdos." Hao stared awkwardly at the two. "Let's just get to the next--"

"Ch-Chuu!" Lyssie-Clone, whom was sleeping all day to get over its cold, peeked into the living room wearing a red, ruffled dress with a matching headband and teddy bear.

"Morning Lyssie-Clone!" Brynn hopped up and gave him a hug. "Feel better?"

"Ch-chuu!" Lyssie-Clone smiled, then waved to Marco, and finally sat down next to Brynn.

"We're on the next question, Marco. Are you ready?" Brynn picked up her notepad.

"Where did you get a twin of Lyserg?" Marco pointed, with a baffled look, at Lyssie-Clone.

"...Elvis."

Marco looked at Lyssie-Clone for a minute, trying to hide the blush of seeing Lyssie-Clone in a dress, then leaned back in his chair. "Next question?"

"For question 6, I'd like to ask about the Chibi Marco-Chan scenario you had before you started the X-LAWS."

"I'm over that now."

"Why did they call you that?"

"Wasn't that the name of a show about a little girl!" Hao snapped his fingers. "Chibi Maruko-Chan?"

Marco nodded. Hao tried not to laugh.

"Do you have any nicknames as of now?"

"No. Not really."

"In college?"

"..Yes." Marco laughed a little. "I was Man Man."

I don't think anyone had that much for a comment.

"Umm... Now we're on the last question." Brynn looked up a Marco. "

"7... What kind of underwear are you wearing?"

"Excuse me!" Marco's eyes almost dialated.

"What kind of underwear do you wear?"

"What kind of question is--"

"This one was a request of someone."

"I'm scared to know--"

"Who would ask that!" Lyserg tried to read from Brynn's notepad.

"Usui Horohoro..."

The room went silent for a moment.

"Ewwe. Ewwe. Ewwe. EWWE!" Hao almost fell out of the bean bag chair.

"Is it just a boxers of briefs kind of question?" Lyserg blinked.

"Nope. He wants brand and material."

"That freak." Lyserg winced.

"90 Cotton, 10Spandex. Fruit of the Loom."

"Brynn... Did he just--"

"He did.. He answered it."

"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEE!--"

----------------Blip. Blip. Blip. Battery.---------------------

Brynn: Well umm... That's pretty much all for now.

Lyserg: Thank you for watching!

Hao: The show's been running thanks to you and your feedback!

Horohoro: Come back next time!

Manta: If we don't wind up homeless.

Lyssie-Clone: CH-CHUU!

Marco: Say no to drugs!


	16. Brynn vs Yoh vs Ren: Trick or Treat

Yay October! I love this month the most out of every other month in the year. (Even January--but the 26th is the best day of the year...) I just love the feel when you go driving around, with all of the orange and yellow Halloween stuff. Halloween is the funnest day too. I shamelessly go Totting until I can walk anymore. Since this is a Halloween chapter, I'll try to stuff Hanagumi in here. Stereotype... I'm awful. Maybe not then... XD But umm... I do have to say that this is a pretty crummy chapter.

Oh! And umm... I stuck a joke in there about old guys and what they do to candy bowls, but instead Yoh does it. This is why you should ALWAYS be careful about sticking you hand in a candy bowl, because it DOES happen... And it's sooo gross. And if you want to know why they constantly call Yoh "Hao", then go read the HPR chapter.

It's ONE A flippin' M, and I can't fall asleep. Arghh... Anyhoo, that might be why it's all so baaad... If you know what I mean.

Remember kiddies, Shaman King (C) Hiroyuki Takei--because he's cool like that, Brynn Vision (c) Me...

--------------------------------------------------------

Brynn vs. : Trick-Or-Treat

--------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen--"

"To another addition--"

"Of Brynn Vision!"

"CH-CHUU!"

"Okies, everybody." Brynn hopped out from behind a wall, with an orange sheet over her head with giant, sown-on eyes. "It's time to go TOTTING!"

"Do we really have to wear this?" Lyserg followed, wearing a pink sheet. Hao gets red, and Lyssie-Clone wound up with sky blue. I think you figured out just where this is going. If you didn't, Manta walked out with a giant, yellow ball over him with a pizza cut in the front. Did that help?

"Why do I have to be Pac-man?" Manta blinked. Oops. I gave away the answer! XD

"It was easier to find a bouncy ball to paper mache that was your size." Hao snickered.

"Not funny!" Manta crossed his arms.

"We'll be meeting up with Ren and Yo--HAO'S at six, then we'll be out until ten.

"Ten?" Lyserg blinked. "Don't you think that's a bit late?"

Hao stared at him awkwardly.

"I mean, maybe we should be in at about eight--"

"You are suuuuuuuuch a Grandma-lady." Hao laughed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too--"

"Let's just get going to Yoh's place.

---La dadaa dadee! Walking to Yoh's house... Okay, sick of walking.---

"Hey Hao!" Manta waved from inside the bouncy ball and ran over to Yoh, whom was sitting in a chair by the front door with a bowl of candy on his lap.

"Oh noo.." Hao blinked. "This is Anna's doing, isn't it?"

"Yup... I didn't hit the five-minute mark on the 6AM mile-run this morning." He whimpered. "And now I'm here to hand out candy."

"Ouchies..." Brynn scratched her head.

"Well, then umm..." Hao paused. "Can we still have some candy then?"

Yoh smirked, devilishly. "Sure! Help yourself!!"

Lyssie-Clone clapped his hands.

Hao stared at the bowl, then at LYssie Clone. "You first." He smiled.

Lyssie-Clne jumped in excitement, then hopped over, reaching his hand into the bowl. He paused, noticing just what ahem 'candy' he got, and jumped.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" He cried, hiding behind Brynn.

Yoh and Hao both started to crack up.

"You didn't..." Brynn blinked, petting Lyssie-Clone on the head.

"That's so gross, man." Manta shook his head.

"I'm sorry-- I just got so bored here that I just decided to drill a hole in the bowl with Harusame...

"Where's Amidamaru, anyway?" Manta blinked. "And where are all of the other ghosts in the story too?!?!"

"Ummm..." Everyone grew silent. "No clue... Maybe they're working at a haunted house or something.

"What about in all of the other chapters?" Lyserg looked at Brynn. "You wrote this, you should know where they are."

"No clue..." She blinked. "Umm... None at all."

"Hmmm... Ah well." Hao stepped off of the porch. "We should get going. Ren's still waiting for us to pick him up."

"See ya!" Yoh waved as the others shared goodbyes.

"We'll bring you some extra candy!" Manta smiled.

"That's okay!" Yoh grinned. "I thnk I'll have plenty by the time the kids leave!"

Everyone gagged as they left.

---Ummm... To Ren's house! Yay...---

"What are you guys doing here?" Ren raised his brow as he answered the door.

"We're going TOTTING, remember?" Bryn grinned.

"I had no intention of that--who said I was coming?" He paused, his eyes dialated, and he hid behind the door. "Is that fangirl, Kitty, with you!??!"

"Nope, not this time." Brynn laughed.

"Well umm... Anyway..." Ren sighed. "I have a guest over."

"Who's at the door, Ren?" Horohoro walked up to the door in a skimpy, yet adorable, maid's dress with light make-up on his face. "Trick-or----- Oh..."

Brynn, Lyserg, Lyssie-Clone, Hao, and Manta all froze, trying to hide their laughter.

"I guess it's just tricks this year..." Lyserg blinked.

"Chuuuu!" Lyssie-Clone clapped its hands.

"Umm... I guess we'll just go without you then..." Hao put his hand over his mouth. "G'bye!"

"Bye..." Ren closed the door."

-----------------------------click------------------------

"Ummm... That... was VERY interesting." Manta stared at the screen.

"Psychic cameras sure run out of battery rather quickly, don't they." Lyserg scratched his head.

"Nobody cares about that, Lyserg." Hao sat on the couch next to Brynn and Lyssie-Clone with some apple cider.

"I guess we'll have to do better next year then." Brynn stole Hao's apply cider, taking a modest sip. "Maybe go to some haunted houses or something."

"Ch-Chuuuuu!" Lyserg flinched.

"And keep away from Yoh's house next time he doesn't make the 6AM mile-run..."


	17. Brynn vs Everyone: Thin Ice P1

Errr... Yeah, 3AM, peoples... and an UPDATE!!! This is just short and sweet, because it's 1AM, but I'll finish it tomorrow... Promise!! XD

Anyone here of Volume 33 coming out around the end of the year! 33333333333 I'm so happy!

Anyway, this chapter kinda' sucks, but, welll... it's been over a year, if I'm going to excuse myself, and I'm too rusty...

Enjoy! 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brynn vs. Everyone: Thin Ice P.1 **

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen--"

"To another addition--"

"Of Brynn Vision!"

"CH-CHUU!"

"Wow, we're finally back!" Brynn scratched her head. "I'd really like to apologize now to everyone for--"

"Being so laaaaazy?" Hao sat on the sofa, drinking coffee.

"Oi! I'm not la--"

"Sure you are. You haven't touched this fanfiction-thing in almost a year, and that's only because someone commented you on it last month!"

"I'd have to agree." Lyserg stood by the doorway, his arms crossed. "Brynn, you're a bum OC."

"Whaa--"

Manta slammed his laptop shut from a good half-hour of updating his encyclopedia with his brows locked. "I'm sick of listening to this!"

"Manta..." Brynn looked to her left. "I didn't even see you there."

"No one does." Manta sighed. "Anyway... I've been thinking of a good marketing strategy to get this show back on the run."

"Oh really!" Brynn grinned. "What do we need to do?"

"Well, first: fix your schedule, I'm thinking more interviews, new characters, fan-service, coffee--"

"FAN-SERVICE??" Hao spit his drink. "Manta, I swear to Gawd, if I have to hold that little girl man again--"

"You did that on your own, remember?" Manta raised his eyebrow at Hao. Hook, line, and sinker. Lyserg also looked at Hao with a sharp, flustered glare from the other side of the room."

"Err... So... New characters??" Hao slid his hand down his face, annoyed.

Manta reopened his laptop, immediately excited. "Well, I was recently talking to the members of Hanagumi, and--"

"Dead." Hao grinned.

"Anna helped me, and I was also able to contact the other members of the X-Laws--"

"Oh lawwwd..."

"So, what did you discuss with them?" Lyserg blinked, trying to draw them off from eachother.

"Well typically, Hanagumi was majorly distressed from their absence in the Halloween episodes..."

"So?" Lyserg twiddled his thumbs.

"So, I invited them over for an interview."

"Gehh?" Hao turned his head. "Today?!"

"Good, you read my mind."

"AWWW MY GAWWWWD!"

Lyserg raised both eyebrows. "Weren't they your followers?"

"He tried to eat their souls, until Anna kicked him in the nuts and stuff..." Manta continued typing.

"Ahhhhh... Okay then, carry on."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"But...they declined for today They'll make a rain-check though."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Hao wraped his fingers around Manta's head, ready to choke him.

"Gh-gh-gh-gh-gh-gh-gh-gh--" Manta fought for air, trying to pull Hao's hands away with his tiny fingers.

"CH-CHUU!!" Lyssie-Chan, rudely drawn from its wonderful nappy-time from all the bickering, tackled Hao to the floor.

"Get off me! Can't you see I'm trying to kill him here??"

"CHUU!" Lyssie-chan stood atop Hao, pulling ferociously at Manta.

"OI!!! Lets get to the point! I wanna say more before we're done here!" Brynn kicked MAnta out from between them, letting him plop into Lyserg's lap, out cold.

"BR-YNN!!" Hao stood up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ehh-"

"You just kicked a little-man!!" Hao twitched in one eye. "Now a whole swarm of little-people are going to come, Brynn." The room seemed to turn to a haunted atmosphere. "They're going to come and kill us AL!!!"

"CHUUUUUU!" Lyssie-Chan skhrieked.

"No way. I saw it on TV," Brynn waved her hand.

"What??" Hao blinked.

"Yeah, it was on some show-er somethin... Some guy kicked this midget, and it was really funny. No one came after him, though..."

"What the Hell were you watching??"

"I dunno, but the midget had a gun, sooo--"

"I'm taking that TV out of your room Brynn..." Lyserg stood up, heading for the kitchen.

"WHAT?!?!!!?!

"You're wasting your time away with it. I bet you spent your whole summer watching anime."

"I did not!"

"Then what else did you do?"

"I...played DDR..."

"That really helps!" Hao laughed.

"Hey! I went jet-skiing to! And-and ice skating!!"

"Since when the Hell did you go Jet-Skiing??" Hao spit his drink again.

"Since you weren't looking..."

"And Ice-skating??" Lyserg turned to face Brynn.

"It's August, Brynn... August." Manta stared, for some reason, quite gravely.

"Ice-skating..." Brynn crossed her arms. "C'mon, I'm taking you too!"

"What?!" Hao looked at her, sternly.

"Get some shoes on! I'm taking you to the Ice-Rink!"

"There's no way in Hell I'm going to some ice-skating place."

-------------------At the Ice-Rink----------------------

"Dammit all..." Hao tied on his skate, thoroughly annoyed.

"Stop whining, she may have a good idea here." Lyserg tie hid shoe happily, likely since he didn't have to pay to get inside. Brynn offered.

"Y'knw, she kicked a midget just a half-hour ago, if you didn't notice."

"At least she's getting out of the house here."

"Stop acting like her mommy. She stole your wallet to pay for this."

"..."

"Shiz--outta camera..." Bryn ginned. "Just hang in till tomorrow! I'll update! Until then, that was our show!

-----Peace Out-----


End file.
